


The Last Fairy

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Winx Club
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the tricks are left for their imprisonment they accidentally release a man with golden hair golden eyes and pale skin. The man made a deal with the three witches for them to help him find something that was promised to him buy an old pure blood Wizarding family from Earth.</p><p>Meanwhile on Earth Harry Potter just came into a special inheritance that made it possible for him too transfer schools. Now he has to figure out his new abilities and what these dreams mean that he keeps happening and who the unknown man is in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I just wanted to inform everyone that I have this story on FF but I decided to post it here since I am on here more these days than FF. I have 22 chapters already but I will be making slight changes but that won't take too long and as of right now I will try and post a chapter once every month maybe two if I'm feeling up to it. Hope you all like and enjoy and please remember to leave reviews. I love hearing people's thoughts on my stories.

The Trix Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were dropped on a planet of ice for their crimes against Magix. Soon they were running from ice snakes and found a man frozen in ice. In self-preservation -to save herself and her sisters- Icy used her ice magic to unfreeze "the man". The Trix then ran and hid behind the unknown. Icy had planned for the ice snakes to turn the man into an ice sculpture instead of them. But her plan didn't go as planned. 

When one of the snakes let out a beam of pure ice "the man", who hadn't even opened his eyes yet, raised his hand and let out a beam of purple almost black energy from it, destroying the attacking snake and then, without even turning around, raised his hand and pointed his finger behind them and destroyed the other three snakes with that same purplish blackish beam. Icy, who had turned around to see the purple beam destroy the other snakes, turned back to the unknown man and said,

"Wow Mr. Gough man that was some impressive stuff you did there."

"Why thank you Madame, he bowed slightly to the three witches and said then, "My name is Valtor, may I ask the name of the beautiful woman who released me from my prison?"

Icy blushed at his words and answered, "I am Icy and these are my sisters Darcy and Stormy." Darcy and Stormy were giving the man appraising looks.

"Well then, I thank you Miss Icy for my release. Now if you will excuse me I must be off, I have to cash in on an old promise made to me. Have a productive day ladies." But before the man, Valtor, Icy remembered that's what his name was, could leave she spoke up.

"Wait!" Icy said, Valtor turned around and gave Icy a look, her sisters also giving her a look, "Let us come with you, fair trade, we rescued you from your ice statue you get us off this planet? Would you say?"

Valtor thought about it for a moment before nodding at the three witches, "Fine, but in return you will help me collect what is mine." He stated not asked, the witches just nodded. 

He waved his hand, and a blue vortex appeared. He motioned for the three witches to pass through before him. When they did, he turned around and gave one last look to his prison before disappearing into the blue vortex.


	2. Changing and Explanations

Harry sat in an armchair drinking a cup of lemon tea across from Dumbledore. He just took a sip of his tea and stared out into space. He was thinking about the way his life had turned out…

**Flashback**

**Harry was happy, for once his relatives weren't at home on his birthday, so that meant he wouldn't be getting his 'special' birthday present from his uncle, no this year he was left home due to the fact that Dudley's School smeltings was having a family weekend and uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, Vernon's sister Marge and Dudley were spending the entire four day weekend event there.**

  
**So Harry found himself sitting on his bed waiting for the clock to strike midnight for his 16th birthday. As he watched the clock he started to countdown,**

**10…**

**He got a funny feeling on his back and his shoulder blades start to burn and itch,**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**He got on his hands and knees trying to stretch out his back muscles,**

**6...**

**5...**

**His body became extremely hot,**

**4...**

**He felt like he was going to black out,**

**3...**

**His back felt like it was splitting open in pain,**

**2...**

**He heard a tearing sound and things tore out of his back,**

**1...**

**He blacked out from the sheer pain of whatever just happened,**

  
**When Harry woke up a few hours later he looked around his room and caught something out of the corner of his eye. 'Something is moving behind me? What is this weight on my back? And wait a moment'.**

**His thoughts stopped like they just hit a brick wall. He turned and looked at his bedside table. And yep, just as he thought his glasses are on the table.**

**'How can I see without my glasses?' He thought, stumbling up from where he was laying on the floor to make his way to the mirror in the back of his wardrobe. What he saw in it shocked him to the core. A pair of large beautiful emerald green wings was sprouting from his shoulder blades. 'They look rather pretty,' Harry thought.If he had to take a guess he would say that they were 5 feet big. His face was a bit more angled, his complexion had lightened from his dark almost golden tan to a now pale white, but not the sickly white almost like fresh fallen snow. Also his skin was perfectly smooth. He had high cheekbones, a small button like nose, which was sat above full read pouty lips. Harry thought, 'Oh Merlin I look like snow-white but with wings.' As he turned back to the mirror his gaze went to his eyes. His eyes were an even darker green then his mother's Emerald green eyes. He would say a forest green? He ran his fingers through his hair and he was surprised to feel that it fell like the most purist silk he had ever felt. It was still short, still the Potter family hair, still messy but it had a bit of curl to it now. It went to just the tip of his ears. His body was slender and had a bit of curve to it. He had strong, long legs, and a firm toned bum. He stepped away from the mirror and smiled.**

**'What am I?' He though.**

**But before he could think more on it he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a small hooting noise coming from the window. Hedwig was sitting perch on her cage with three other owls on the windows seat. He walked over and released the packages from the tired owls. After giving them each a treat in some water he sat down on his bed and started opening his birthday presents from his friends. The first package he opened was from Mione, she sent him a magical camera that would take all the neat moving pictures but, as he read the instructions, there was also a setting on it to take just mobile pictures, he placed the camera on his desk and reached for the next package. When he opened it, there was a little snitch in a black box. Reading the note he smiled. It was from the few members of the quidditch team who graduated last year.**

  
**Dear Harry,**

**Happy birthday man, 16, wow! One more year and you could get a magical inheritance or even a creature inheritance.**

**I hope you like your snitch, you have to let me know when you're first quidditch game is so me and the others can come.**

**Well I have to go so I can send this off in time for your birthday.**

**Bye**

**Oliver**

**Harry put Oliver's letter down with the snitch on his desk and finished opening his presence. He received a few books from Remus, a few pranks from the Weasley twins to test out, some food from Mrs. Weasley and an odd hat from**   
**Luna and now he was opening his gift from Neville.**

**It was....a package of seeds?**

**He picked up the note that was included and begin to read it.**

**Happy birthday Harry.**

**I hope you like your gift. It is a package herb seeds from a plant known as the violent pepper tree.**

  
**The violent pepper tree despite its name is a tree that holds many different types of natural healing herbs. Where ever you plant the seeds the tree will remain for eternity.**

  
**Harry thought that nobody had heard him when he said that he wanted to be a healer and not a auror. But it turns out Neville had heard him. That made him smile.**

**He had enough of dark wizards, shortly after he accidentally destroyed Voldemort in his third year. He had told his friends that he wanted to be a healer but it hadn't come up and conversation again, so he was surprise that Neville four years later actually remembered that he wanted to save lives not take them.**

**When he opened all of his presents, including a magical chess set from Ron, he decided to look through his schoolbooks to see if he could figure out what he was. Oliver's letter had got him thinking. 'Could this be a creature inheritance? Do the Potter's have creature blood?' After a few hours and books later he still couldn't find anything, just as he put a last book back in his trunk Fawkes the phoenix appeared in his room surrounded by a ball of flames.**

**"Hi Fawkes," he greeted the bird. Fawkes just let out a soft sound and placed a letter onto the desk. Harry walked over to his desk and picked up the letter. He only knew one person that would be sending him a letter with the phoenix, so when he opened it he wasn't surprise to see the familiar flowing hand writing of his headmaster.**

**Happy birthday Harry my boy,**

**I hope this letter finds you in good health. I was sitting in my room looking out at the night's stars last night when I realized that today was going to be your 16th birthday. I'd bet some strange stuff happened? Well I have some stuff to tell you. Are your aunt and uncle at home? 'cause I really need to explain what happened to you.**

**So please write me back as soon as you can and let me know.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**As soon as Harry finished the letter he quickly wrote a reply to Dumbledore and sent it off with Fawkes, the Phoenix transporting write to Dumbledore I'm leaving a small ring of Ash in his bedroom.**

  
**A little while later there was a knock at the front door. When Harry opened the door Dumbledore was standing there in a set of smoky gray robes with his long white beard tucked into his belt and his half Moon glasses perched at the end of his nose.**

**"Hello headmaster, please come in," Harry greeted him and led Dumbledore to the living room, "Would you like a cup of tea?" Harry asked as the headmaster sat down, "That sounds great Harry my boy. Thank you and I must say your wings are beautiful my dear." Harry blushed as he made his way into the kitchen his wings tucked close to his back to not hit the door frame. When Harry returned a few minutes later with a pot of tea and some cookies Dumbledore started.**

**"So Harry my boy, I bet you're wondering what happened to you this morning?"**

**Harry just nodded his head an blushed again when Dumbledore gave him a small smile,**

**"Well Harry as you might or might not be aware of a lot of old pure blood wizarding families have some creature blood in them, that goes back generations a thousand generations, the Potter's if I'm not mistaken were either one of the last for the last wizarding family to marry into a fairy family,"**

**"A fairy family? I didn't know that there were fairies, sir. None of our schoolbooks have ever said anything about fairies,"**

**"Yes, most of your school books wouldn't have anything about fairies in them. Fairies disappeared from earth hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Like I said, I'm pretty sure the Potter's who might even not been Potter's back then, were one of the last known wizarding families to have married into a fairy family. I have brought you a few fairy books from the Hogwarts library for you to look over. It's said that the magic of the fairy is one of the most purest magic existing. Is there anything else you would like to know?"**

**Dumbledore stopped for a moment and took a sip of his tea,**

**"Why did the fairies leave? Where did they go?" Harry asked before taking a sip of his tea and nibbling on a cookie,**

**"Well the fairies left because the muggles stopped believing in them. So their powers disappeared, and for where they went, have you ever heard of a place called Magix?"**

**"Um, know what is it," Harry ask the man sitting across from him, who now had a slight tick over his sparkling blue left eye," Harry listened as the headmaster mumbled something about history teachers who don't teach history but nonsense about goblin wars.**

**"Magix is a realm where magic resigns. There are other planets and dimensions, where people who are magical or fairies go to school. There are three different schools: Cloud Tower is a school for witches, but these witches aren't like us."**

**"Red Fountain the school for heroes. This is where the heroes go, princes and such. And then the school for fairies: Alfea academy. I don't know how long it's been since there has been a male fairy. So I would suggest reading the books I leave you and one other thing before I go."**

**"Yes?"**

**"This upcoming school year I think it would be in your best interest to go to Alfea instead of Hogwarts. So please give it some thought. I will pick you up two weeks before school starts in September to discuss more on the matter. That will give me a bit of time to contact the headmistress of Alfea."**

**Harry nodded, his wings gently fluttering behind him.**

**Dumbledore stood up and Harry stud walking him to the door.**

  
**"Oh," Harry and Dumbledore stopped just in front of the closed door Dumbledore turning to look at Harry.**

**"One last thing before I go."**

**"This is for you." Dumbledore handed him a ring.**

**Harry gazed at it for a moment before looking at the stone. In the center was a blue sapphire. He gave the Headmaster a questioning look.**

**Dumbledore smiled at the boy and explained, "Unlike the fairies, who attend Alfea, your wings have materialized with your magic. So they will retract into your body when you're not using them just like wings of a veela, and because your body isn't used to them, yet. It will keep them on display for a little while. And because you live in a Muggle environment this ring basically puts glamour over your wings so the muggles can't see them or feel them," And with that headmaster Dumbledore left a young new fairy to discover the new wonders around him.**

**End flashback**

So here he was. Two weeks before school started. Sitting across from Dumbledore and waiting to hear what he had to say.

"So Harry my boy, I'm glad to see that those books helped you,"

Harry nodded his head in agreement,

"Well, I have contacted the headmistress of Alfea and she is delighted to have a new student this year,"

Harry just nodded slightly and smiled before asking, "When will I leave to go to Alfea, sir?"

Dumbledore just smiled at the boy sitting in front of him, "The school year starts on Wednesday September 4th. You'll be leaving to go there on Monday September 2nd. I will take you there myself and it will give you a chance to say goodbye to your friends for the school year. It's getting late Harry. Hush, go finish your homework. Get some dinner and go to bed. We have long two weeks before you go," the headmaster said as he watched his young student leave his office,

"Good night headmaster Dumbledore," Harry replied before shutting the office door and making his way to the guest room where he was staying while being in the school.

 

 


	3. Albus Dumbledore meets Faragonda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm bad with keeping schedules here is the third chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoye.

Albus watched as the kindest and most courageous, kind hearted person he had ever met walked out of his office door. He couldn't help but think when he looked at Harry that the boy was more and more like his parents every day. He sighed and stood up from his chair to make his way to a part of the castle that neither a student or teacher had seen in over 100 years.

This part of the castle was kept hidden and was only known to the headmasters and headmistresses of the school. As he approached an ancient portrait he could hear snippets and pieces of light joyful talking between the inhabitants of the portrait and shivered slightly as he heard the snake tongue coming from one of their mouths.

"... Oh Sal, stop threatening Godric with your snakes"

**_"I don't think so Helga. Godric stop messing with my snakes before they bite you"_ **

"...I'm not hurting them Sal, just having a bit of fun"

**_"Well when they bite you, don't come crying to me"_ **

Rowena laughed at her three friends. She was the first one to notice the old man, who came walking towards their portrait, and greeted him with a smile and kind words.

"Hello there, headmaster," With her words the other three Hogwarts founders went silent and turned to the one approaching them.

"Good evening Lady Ravenclaw, and to you as well Lady Hufflepuff and to you two as well Lord Slytherin and Lord Gryffindor"

Lady Hufflepuff smiled at the headmaster and asked, "What can we do for you today, headmaster?" „My dear Lady, I am looking for an old landscape painting that is a portkey to the Alfea, school for fairies. We seem to have a young fairy in our midst, which needs to be trained. And I need to speak to the current headmistress of the school"

Without any prompting Salazar left his portrait to search of what the headmaster searched within the room they guarded.

"So from what blood line does the young fairy come from?" Gryffindor asked, Albus smiled at the Lion's house founder, "well Lord Gryffindor he comes from the Potter bloodline, the last remaining Potter after the attack from the last remaining Slytherin," At that moment Salazar made his way back into the portrait and snorted at the headmasters words, "The boy might be of my blood line but he was no kin to me. Heck, I think I would claim the Potter boy as my blood line before that worthless piece of magic."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in thought, 'Well that's something to think about, how historically correct were the history books about the founder of the Slytherin house?" But that was something Albus knew that he would have to ponder another time.

"So Lord Slytherin, were you able to find the portrait I seek?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, I was. It is in the very back of the room" Dumbledore was pleased to note that Lord Slytherin had calmed down enough not to speak in parseltongue. Dumbledore said a quick "thank you" to the man before giving the four the passwords to get into the room of hidden treasures.

"As one should be strong and brave, they must be also true of heart, to be able to hold the mantle of the lion," he continued on to the next, "Books are great, knowledge is good, but if you can't see the natural knowledge around you and your being, you are left as an empty shell of what you could be. The heart of gold is just as kind as the heart of love, which comes from the mind. To be sly and cunning is to show the strength that no one knows."

As soon as he finished giving the very, very long password the portrait of the four founders opened into a giant room. It was tall enough that a full grown giant could stand perfectly straight in there with still having at least a foot of headroom, the walls were made out of the type of white marble that only the goblins knew how to mine. Dumbledore made his way to the back of the room and found under an old preserved white linen sheet, a picture frame ornate with silver and gold with tiny flowers and fairies on its surface. The landscape painting inside the frame was of a pink castle with blue roofing tiles surrounded by the color pinkish purplish stonewall with a silver braided gate. Dumbledore slowly placed his hand against the painting and closed his eyes to visualize himself melting into the artwork to materialize into the lush forest, which surrounded the castle. After a sensation similar to apparition Dumbledore opened his eyes and found his self standing in the forest that was seen in the painting. As he made his way to the castle he began to hum a tune.

Meanwhile at Alfea school for fairies, a silent alarm was going off in the headmistress is office saying that somebody was approaching the school, at this time the headmistress was having a meeting with her deputy head Griselda, „Griselda," the headmistress said, "Will you go down and greet our guest and escort them back here to my office please?" The headmistress asked her deputy head who stood up and made her way to the schools front gate to await their visitor.

As Dumbledore approached the gates of Alfea he saw a rather stern looking woman that reminded him of his own deputy head mistress Minerva, "Greetings" he said to the Lady on the other side of the gate, „I am looking for the headmistress of this school. You wouldn't happen be her, would you?" he asked the Lady.

"No I am not the headmistress. I am Griselda and the deputy head mistress. May I ask who you might be?" Griselda asked with a glare.

"My apologies dear Lady, please excuse my behavior, I am headmaster Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry on earth."

  
If Griselda wasn't used to wearing a stony mask to hide her emotions her eyes would've been the size of dinner plates. 'Witches and wizards were living on earth? Was that even possible?' Griselda thought to herself, "What is it that you wish to see the headmistress about?" She wanted to know.

"One of my students has come into a fairy inheritance, and we are not equipped to teach him how to use his new fairy abilities. So I wish to discuss with the headmistress about enrolling the young man into your school this upcoming school year."

Again Griselda eyes would've grown extremely huge with that bit of information. A male fairy! How long has it been since there was a fairy on earth? Scratch that, how long has it been since there was a male fairy?

Griselda nodded and then undid the magic of the gate and let the Earth wizard into her school. "Please follow me." She said as she turned from the gates.

When the two got to the headmistress office they found her standing with her back facing towards them gazing out the window. Griselda cleared her throat and the headmistress turned around and greeted her guest, "Welcome to you sir," she said with a smile, "and how may I help you this fine summer day?" while she asked she ushered him into a seat across from her desk.

Albus introduced himself to the headmistress of Alfea, who introduce herself as Faragonda, after pleasantries were exchange and they each had a cup of tea in their hands, he explained about Harry and his situation.

Faragonda listened attentively to what the wizard headmaster had to say. She was not surprised to hear that there was still Magic on Earth she was more interested in how the fairy blood had blended so well with the wizard blood that the boy's wings were literally in his back.

There was one question she had to ask now, "Mr. Dumbledore-," she started.

"Please, call me Albus," he said, "Okay then Albus, is Harry a submissive fairy? Can you tell?" she asked.

Albus pressed his lips together as he thought about it. "He might have been a little shy when I spoke to him last, but even before his inheritance he was a bit shy, so he might be a submissive, I don't really know. I haven't had to deal with a lot of fairies in my time." He stroked his long beard.

"As I told you, I'm pretty sure Harry's family the Potter's were one of the last or the last family to marry into a fairy blood line."

  
The headmistress nodded at her guest words and answered, „Okay then, we'll have to wait and see when he gets here. I'll be happy to have young Harry attend my school. Well his parents be coming along to see the school or will you be the one dropping him off?" she asked.

Dumbledore frowned, "Unfortunately I will be the one bringing him. Young Harry's parents died when he was an infant due to a dark wizard who dreamed of in mortality."

Faragonda smile sadly at the man's words. "Please remember to bring his school records when you drop him off."

Dumbledore nodded and stood up, stretching his arm out to shake the headmistress hand. "Okay, then we will see you both on September 2nd," and with that Albus Dumbledore made his way back out to the forest to make his way back home and to get everything settled for his young student.

When the door closed behind the wizard headmaster Griselda turned to Faragonda and asked, "What do you think about this boy? Do you think he's a submissive?" The only answer she received was a thoughtful expression on Faragondas face.


	4. The Winx girls find out about a new friend and Harry says goodbye to his friends.

September 1st came bright and early. Harry rolled over in his bed in Gryffindor Tower and stretched his arms. Getting up he moved to the trunk at the foot of his bed, opening it he pulled out his hairbrush and started brushing his hair. He tried to brush the nest into some style, but his Potter hair didn't want to, so he rolled his eyes at the impossible task. 

After brushing his hair, he got back to his trunk and pulled out his school uniform, sighing he knew this would be the only time he would wear his uniform this year. He left the common room giving a morning greeting to the fat lady. He made his way to the headmaster's office. When he reached the stone gargoyle, he gave the password, "Twizzlers" 'The headmaster in his muggle candies,' he thought. The stone gargoyle opened and he walked up the spiraling staircase. Reaching the headmasters door, he gave a firm knock, he heard the headmaster voice say, "Please enter, Harry."

Harry walked into the office to see a smiling Albus. The headmaster stood up and greeted Harry. „Good morning, my dear boy", Albus said with a cheery smile, "Are you ready for breakfast?" The boy just nodded his head shyly and walked over to the small table, which was set up with two dishes of food. As they ate they discuss the plans for the evening. "So Harry, I thought when your friends arrive that we could pull them off to the side and explain to them about your inheritance and your transfer into Alfea. How does that sound dear boy?" "That sounds wonderful, headmaster," he said tilting his head to the site a bit and smiled shyly back at the older man. After the house elves cleared the breakfast's dishes he made his way back to Gryffindore tower to start packing his trunk.

Meanwhile in the Realm of Magix, the older Alfea students were returning for another year of school. The Winx Club -a small group of six girls: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla- made their way to the headmistress's office. When the girls got there, they knocked on the door and went in. The headmistress Faragonda stood up and greeted them.

"Hello girls," she said with a warm smile, "How were your holidays?"

Five of the girls nodded their heads and said they had a good summer. The only girl, who didn't nod, was Layla. Faragonda pursed her lips in worry, before motioning the six girls to take a seat around her desk. When the girls were seated Faragonda started to speak.

"Last month I had a very interesting visitor," she began, "You know how we thought that there was no magic left on earth?" she asked.

The six girls nodded their heads to her words.

"Well, it seems that we were mistaken," she said. The room went silent after those words.

After a few moments Tecna spoke up, "How can this be?" she asked the headmistress. 

"Well, I had just found out that the magical world, wizards and witches, are in fact real and on earth. They have been persecuted for years, so they decided to hide from the non magical people, which they call muggles." Faragonda glance at her students and continued.

 

"As you might be aware, there hasn't been a fairy born on earth for many centuries," the group was opting to ignore that they all had thought up until last year that Bloom had been a Earth fairy. "But a fairy was born and just came in to 'HIS' fairy inheritance," she said

It was quiet again before Bloom spoke, "Did you say 'he'?" she asked.

"Yes Bloom, I did say 'he'. The young fairy is named Harry. And Harry Potter will be attending Alfea as a new student." 

 

I know, It's been a very long time sense a male fairy has attended Alfie. He is a rarity, even among other fairies," she took a breath before continuing, "There is so much more that you will need to know, but Harry needs to know them first. Now the reason I have asked you girls to come see me: I would like for Harry to room with a few girls, if that is all right?" she asked.

All six girls nodded and smiled at the headmistress, she smiled back and said, "Now, Harry will be arriving a bit later tonight. He was going to say goodbye to his friends before his current headmaster brings him here, so I will call you girls when he gets here," she said.

Now all they could do was to wait for the young man to arrive.

Back at Hogwarts Harry was sitting in the common room, with his owl Hedwig, waiting for his friends. He had sent a letter this morning, letting Ron and the others know that he was already at Hogwarts, to not worry them when he wasn't on the train. He petted Hedwig's feathers and mumbled, "Hey, girl" She cooed at him and nipped his ear. He handed her an owl treat from his pocket. He stayed with her until he saw other students show up at the castle. So he gave Hedwig one last pat on her feathers and made his way down to the Great Hall to meet up with his friends.

Down in the great hall, he waited for his friends, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny.

He first spotted his friend Neville walking with Ron and Mione. He saw that Ginny and Luna were bit behind the rest of his friends. He shyly smiled at his three-year mates as they approached and greeted them, "Hi guys," he said. Hermione was the first to notice something was different about her friend and voiced her thoughts.

"Hi Harry," she greeted him, "You seem different," she tilted her head to the side and stared at her friend, "Have you been using cream or lotion on your skin? It seems smoother," she asked.

Before Harry could say a word on the matter a voice spoke up, "His new look is actually something that we would like to discuss with you and the others."

They all turned to where the headmaster's voice came from.

Harry smiled shyly at the man he looked up to like grandchild to his grandfather. All of his friends gave a small greeting to the headmaster. After pleasantries had been exchanged the headmaster led everyone to his office. When they got to there, they took seats around a small coffee table.

The headmaster told them about Harry's inheritance and what that meant and how their friend wasn't going to be attending Hogwarts the upcoming school year. After the headmaster had told them and answered their...Mione's questions, he gave each of them a gift.

"Now these are 'Two-way mirrors'. They are used for communication. I thought you all would like one to stay in contact with each other over the upcoming school year," he said with a smile on his old face. He turned to Harry and said, "Now Harry, you have about an hour before we have to leave. So go, have fun with your friends. I'll be down to collect you later"

So the group made their way down to the great hall to spend a bit of time together before Harry had to leave. He told them what little he knew about his new school before it was time for Harry leave. He gave all of his friends a hug and for the girls a kiss on the cheek. He told them that he would get in contact with them soon. Then he followed the headmaster back up to his office.

When they got to the headmaster's office, the old man instructed him to put his hand flat on a landscape painting, which had been moved from its old location to now hang in his office, he told him. Harry put his right hand flat on the painting and played with his recently shrunken trunk, which now sat comfortably around his neck on a silver chain. He closed his eyes as a sensation, which almost felt like apparition, encased his body. When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, he was standing in a forest. He jumped slightly as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around he saw the headmaster standing beside him. Then the man motioned for Harry to follow.


	5. Introductions and Remodeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his new roommates and has Dumbledore transfigure his bedroom.

Stumbling Harry walked through the lush, green forest, while looking around. 'I think, Hedwig is definitely going to like this forest,' he thought and turned to professor Dumbledore. "Professor," the twinkling blue eyes of the older man looked at his young companion and he nodded his head to let the boy know he could continue, "When will Hedwig be able to come here?" Harry asked his old headmaster.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore started, "I'm sure that she will want to come as soon as all of her eggs hatche." Harry nodded.

He had been greatly surprised when he found out that his friend was going to be a mom. She had always mothered him, so he knew that she would be a great one to any young chicks, that would hatche.

Dumbledore led him to an enormous pink castle, where they were greeted by two older women. One of them reminded Harry greatly of professor McGonagall. The older woman with the white curly hair introduced herself as headmistress Faragonda and the other woman as deputy headmistress Griselda. He followed the two women as they led him and Dumbledore to Faragonda's office.

Harry felt nervous sitting in front of his new headmistress's desk with his old headmaster sitting next to him. He blushes when the woman asked him about himself. "So Mr Potter," she started, "what were some of your favorite classes at your old school?" she asked with a warm smile.

Harry sat there and thought for a moment before he answered. "Um," he began and she gave him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath before starting again. "Well, headmistress Faragonda, I liked my defense against the dark arts class. I was good at that. I liked herbology and to fly on my broom. I was on one of my schools quidditch teams," he said. She nodded and asked Dumbledore something that Harry didn't really pay attention to.

The next thing he knew was that there was a knock on the office door. He looked up from his hands as headmistress Faragonda called whoever was outside to come in.

Six extremely pretty young women came walking into the office and just by a quick glance he could tell that all of them were different.

One was a pretty blond girl with long hair that almost went to her knees and was held back from her face by a light purple headband. She was wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a matching short light purple skirt and a pair of lavender colored high-heels.  
The next girl had long light brown hair with two yellowish brown streaks framing her face. She was wearing a sleeveless pink summer dress with a light green belt around her waist and a pair of matching fine high hill shoes, which were tied around the ankles. The third girl was wearing a pair of purple shorts with a blue waistband over a pair of hot pink tights. Her shirt was a long sleeved striped purple and blue with a purple chest. She was wearing a pair of dark blue sneakers with dark purple shoe laces and she had short dark blue hair up in two small pig tails held by two purple hair ties.  
The fourth had short purple hair with one long bang hanging on the left side of her face just covering her eye. She was wearing long light purple tights with a medium light purple skirt and a sleeveless shirt of the same color. The fifth girl had long fiery red hair, which reminded Harry of his mother's own red hair he had seen in pictures of her. The redhead standing in front of him was wearing a short turtleneck medium sleeved shirt with blue and white stripes and a short dark blue ruffled skirt with a pair of light blue long knee-high socks with a pair of yellow heels. The last girl had long curly chocolate-brown hair. She was wearing a pair of green army shorts and a pair of high heel knee-length boots with a sleeveless shirt.

"Ah, girls please come in," Faragonda said inviting the girls in. After doing that she turned back to Harry and introduced the six.

"Harry dear," she started, "These are some of my best students, and they would be your roommates," she paused before asking, "Is that alright dear?" Harry just nodded his head and looked back down at his hands nervously, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the girls. The next thing he knew was a slight laugh before a small hand entered his vision. He looked up to see the redhead smiling and holding out her hand. He hesitated slightly to take it. 

She gave another slight giggle and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Bloom, it is nice to meat you." He shyly took the offered hand. "Girls, why don't you show young Harry here where he will be staying?" headmistress Faragonda asked. The redhead, Bloom, he corrected himself, nodded and stepped aside to let him stand up. 

He turned and looked to Dumbledore, who gave him a small encouraging smile and said, "Go, get settled in. I will come and find you before I leave." The black haired boy gave him a small hesitant smile before following Bloom in the others out of the office.

Once the door was closed behind the seven the two teachers gave each other a small smile before Dumbledore side and Faragonda gave him a questioning look. 

"Earlier today I got a message from the Potter family account and vaults manager. They let me know that the main family vaults magic recognized that one of the Potters has come into a magical-creature inheritance, and an..." Faragonda sat patiently waiting for her companion to finish, "...old contract has appeared." She was silent for a moment processing those words, "What do you mean with 'an old contract'?" she asked. He took another deep inhaled before continuing.

"Most old pureblood families would make marriage contracts between their families and I guess that sometime -before the fairy bloodline stopped appearing- somebody made a contract with a very, very old family and that might cause a problem for Harry" he said and the twinkle in his eyes dimmed in light of this new worry for his young student.

Meanwhile in the halls of Alfea the six girls tried to make Harry feel at ease. "So, Harry" Bloom started, "Let me introduce the others. The blond standing next to me is Stella," Stella gave a smile, "and the girl in the pink summer dress is Flora," „it's nice to meet you Harry," Flora said to the shy boy, next to introduce herself was the girl with the hot pink tights, "what's up? I'm Musa," she said taking and shaking his hand. Harry blinked as the girl, Musa, he corrected himself gave him a big warming smile before backing away to let the next person come up, "hello there," the girl with short purple hair said, "I am Tecna, it's nice to meet you," Tecna backed away and let the last of the six women introduce herself, „hello I am Layla," she said.

After Layla introduced herself, the six Alfea girls led their new room-mate to their room, where just that morning another bedroom had been added on by the magic of the castle. In all their time at Alfea, the girls had never seen anything like it. When they entered the common room Harry slowly took his surroundings in. 

In one corner of the room there were many different types of plants, some that Harry recognized from back home and others he did not. The girls ushered him in to a room that look very empty the far wall was made entirely out of glass. To his right was a modest size bed with a door at the end of it that Harry found out was his closet. Next to the bed was a wooden oak desk with a black office chair, with a bookshelf on either side of the desk. The carpet was a mustard yellow, the walls were painted a light pink and all in all Harry thought the room was all right. He couldn't wait for Dumbledore to get there so he could change some things and to start setting up. He pulled his shrunken trunk from his pocket of his blue jeans and sat it on the floor. Just as he was about to open it there was a knock on the room door. Tecna went away to open it and came back in with Dumbledore following after her.

"Ah, Harry my dear boy. I have to be on my way back to the school soon. Is there anything you need for me to do before I go?" he asked- Harry nodded, "Professor would you please do some transfiguration to my room before you go?" he asked. "Of course, my dear boy. What would you like me to transfigure for you?" he asked. Harry told him, what he wanted done and Dumbledore went right to work, casting a few color changing charms and transfigure reading things. The look of the room change a bit: the carpet went from a mustard yellow to a dark blue and the walls went from pink to a light green with a blue stripe going across the center of the walls. The windows were draped in dark green curtains and set in the corner between the wall and the window was Hedwig's perch with her food and water dishes. 'Now this room is perfect,' Harry thought, "Thank you, professor," Harry said shyly. He leaned over and gave his honorary grandfather a hug before the old man disappeared to let Harry get settled in.


	6. Stella inadvertently uses a derogatory term. And shopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry chokes at dinner and then the next day go shopping and meets three of the red Fountain Heroes.

Harry followed his six new roommates Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha to the dining hall for dinner.

"So Harry," Bloom started, "can you tell us a bit about yourself?" she asked as they led him into the dining hall.

Harry sat in between Bloom and Stella, with Tecna sitting on Stella's right and Flora, Musa and Layla sitting across from them.

The shy boy played with his utensil before speaking, "Hmm, well, before I came here I spent the last five years at my boarding school, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where my parents went to school before me," before Harry could continue Stella asked, "So what were your parents reactions to your new fairy status?"

Harry who had just popped a piece of potato into his mouth choked.

Bloom smacked and rubbed at Harry's back until he dislodged the Spud into a napkin. 

"I'm fine now Bloom," he coughed, " thanks." He took a sip of his drink to clear his throat.

"Are you all right Harry? What happened?" Flora asked.

"I'm alright Flora, I just inhaled a lot of air because I was startled by the end of Stella's question."

"What startled you about her question?" Musa asked, " it seemed pretty straightforward to me."

"I think I know what startled him about what she said," Bloom said cutting a piece of her chicken.

"You see, on Earth the word fairy is often used as a derogatory term for being gay or homosexual."

"So Stella asking Harry how his parents felt about his fairy status could have been taken by him as her asking how his parents felt about him being gay if indeed he is."

Harry just blushed and took a sip of his drink. " I'm sorry if I inadvertently made you feel uncomfortable Harry, that was not my intention." Stella said.

"Aw, it's all right Stella, you obviously didn't know. Infer how my parents would have reacted I don't know."

Harry placed down his fork and wiped his face before answering Stella as he spoke, "My parents were murdered in 1981 by a dark wizard who was hell-bent on world domination." 

The group was silent and before they could start their conversation back up the headmistress spoke.

"Good evening students, now as most of you are aware, most of your classes besides metamorphosis and a few others don't start for another few days but in the meantime we will be getting ready for our annual welcome back to school ball with our guest the heroes of Red Fountain." After the head mistress made that announcement everybody started talking. 

Harry's new roommates started planning a shopping trip, when it had looked like the girls had forgotten about him, Bloom turned to him and said, "So Harry, would you like to come with us to find something to wear?" Harry gave Bloom a small smile and nodded his head. He couldn't wait to see Magix and act like a normal teen.

 

The next day the six girls took Harry out shopping. When they got to the city Harry was a little overwhelmed with all the colorful buildings. The girls led Harry in to a small shop just in front of the bus stop. Inside the girls went to work going through outfit after outfit.

Harry walked slightly behind Bloom as she glanced through the clearance racks, he started studying a blue polo shirt. 

 

He turned back, as he heard the redhead next to him let out a noise of exclamation. When he was turned completely she was showing him a light green button down shirt she had found. He nodded and they put it in the pile for him to try on.

About 10 minutes later he was led to a changing room by Stella where she had him try on a huge pile of clothes, after casting a spell, which made everything fit him. Soon they realized that Harry looked good in green and dark blue. They lifted the spell and the girls went back to work to see if they could find Harry the perfect outfit to wear.

When it got two around lunchtime and they still hadn't found 'the outfit', Harry started to lose hope that he would find something. They had already been to five stores and he hadn't found anything aside from a bracelet, which he really liked. They decided to take a break for lunch and regroup before continuing their mission. 

The girls led Harry to a small restaurant, where he got a tuna salad and a glass of lemonade. Once Harry finished his tuna salad he excused himself and made his way to the restroom.

On his way back to the table he noticed that there were three good-looking men standing at the table talking to the girls, the first one he noticed had yellow blond hair and a light skin tone. He was talking to Bloom. The next guy had short red hair and square glasses that he had to keep pushing up his nose, Harry noticed, he also had a slight dusting of freckles along his cheeks, and... And the third guy, the third guy took Harry's breath away. Long black-blue hair, tall with a thin frame, his long black- blue hair was held back by a white tie. Harry clears his throat as he approaches the table, the three men turned and Harry smiled at them quickly noting that long hair also has dark eyes to match. He stopped next to Bloom's seat and the redhead quickly introduces him to the three people at their table.

"Guys," she started, "this is our new friend Harry, he just started at the school this year," and then she turned to the green eyed boy and said "Harry, let me introduce you to a few of the boys from Red Fountain," she motioned to the three who gave him a wave.

"The blond is my boyfriend Sky," Harry turned and gave Sky a smile, before turning to the next one she introduced, "and the redhead next to him is Timmy, he is Tecna's boyfriend," Timmy gave him a smile and then Bloom introduced the last one of the boys, "and this is Helia," she ended before taking a sip of her drink. Helia gave the boy a smile and a slight nod.

Harry turned blushing away from Helia's smile. He heard Stella give a slight giggle before Sky said they had to get back to their school.

After the boys left they finished their lunches and went off for more shopping. They hit a few more stores before they hit the jackpot. They came up crossed a sale. As soon as they hit the store it was like a madhouse searching through racks and shelves before something caught his eye. Harry pulled it out and examined it. He smiled at his find, before he slipped off to the changing rooms to try it on.

When Harry stepped out of the changing room and the girls gasped at his appearance, he knew they had found the perfect outfit. Now they just had to find some accessories. He groaned inwardly at that thought as they made their way back to the school.


	7. Dancing & nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his first class, and gets dancing lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more or less just the pre Party Chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

 

The morning of the ball Harry spent lying on his bed looking over his wizarding textbooks and thinking about the dance lessons he had the night before with the girls.

**Flashback**

**Harry was sitting in the middle of his room on the floor, looking over his charms book, looking for a charm or spell that would teach him to dance. He flipped a few pages skimming the words before he let out a woop of joy.**

**Stella who was walking past Harry's room looked in at the sound. She glanced around before opening the door and saw Harry on the floor. "What are you looking at Harry?" she wanted to know. He looked up from his reading and said "I'm looking for a spell or charm that will let me be able to dance for the dance tomorrow."**

**Stella stepped into his room and said, "You don't know how to dance?"**

**Harry shook his head and then negative, " we were taught to ditional ballroom dancing in my for fear but I had a lot on my mind that year and it didn't really stick," he flushed adding, "The one time I tried dancing with a girl I ended up stepping on her feet and almost making us fall. Neither me or my friend Ron we're good at dancing." He Wentz just remembering the failed dancing attempts with Padma during the Yule Ball.**

  
**"I bet Musa could show you how to dance." She grabbed his arm and dragged the boy up and out of the room, going over to where Musa was sitting. Walking up to her Stella said, "Hey Musa, do you think you can show Harry a few dance moves?" Harry blushed at Stella's words and eyed Musa cautiously as she started to get up from her seat.**

**Musa, who had been playing a guitar, put it down and stood up, she circled around the slim boy in front of her before exclaiming, "Hell yes, I can teach you some moves," and with a grin she added, "Does somebody want to impress a certain long haired Red Fountain hero?" she sent a small grin his way and he turned away blushing as he heard somebody behind him giggle, probably Stella, he guessed. "Well then we better clear a space in here," Musa said.**

**After clearing a big enough space and casting a memory charm on myself, Musa led me step by step in the first of many dances.**

**End Flashback**

Knock, knock, knock.

Harry looked up from his defense book to see Bloom standing just outside his door giving him a warm smile. "Good morning, Bloom," he greeted her. "Good morning, Harry," she answered, "We're all getting ready to go down to breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

Harry put his books on his side table, stood up and made his way to follow Bloom to breakfast.

Down in the dining hall they just caught the end of one of Stella's famous rants, „ ...and mommy and daddy said no, not that dress 'cause it cost too much money. It's a surprise that there something those two can agree on," the blond said and sent with a flip some of her blond locks over her shoulder.

Flora just gave Bloom and Harry a smile as they filled their plates.

After breakfast the group had a few classes before having lunch.

"It's the first class of the year. A year of great potential and limitless possibilities and that's what metamorphosis is all about," the short elf teacher said as he hopped up to sit on his desk, "Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear. And once you master it you can turn into anything, from a rock to a rock star," a girl with green hair whistled as the professor said this.

"Let me give you all a little preview, an average elf right?" he asked before pulling on his face and pulling his green pointy hat over his head, "look at me now." Now sitting on the professor's desk instead of the short elf professor was the deputy head mistress. A few girls started at the sight of their stern deputy head. Griselda chuckled and said, "Now I'm not really the queen of detention." They all clapped as the teacher transformed back into his own self. After replacing his hat he hopped on to Harry's desk and continued, "The beauty with magic is that you can always return back to yourself, but we'll start with the basics," he pointed and yellow sparks came from his finger. Little hand mirrors melted out of our desks.

He had them each grab their mirror and focus on changing their hair color. Harry tried focusing for several minutes on changing his hair color from his dad's black to his mom's fiery red, but all he manage to do was to make his hair look like it was from that Japanese anime, Dragon Ball that he had seen his cousin watch once or twice. He sighed and placed his mirror back down on to his desk. Looking up he saw his professor standing there. "Is everything all right, Harry?" the professor asked him. Harry replied with his own question, "Professor, what are the differences between metamorphosis and transfiguration?"

  
He gave the boy a thoughtful look before answering, "Well, I would have to say the differences are that transfiguration has to do with transfiguring objects into other objects and that metamorphosis is about transforming the body," he said as he padded my head and gave me a warm smile as he continued, "Keep working on it, you'll get it eventually." Harry smiled back and picked up his mirror to try it again.

After lunch the group was allowed to go back to their rooms to get ready for that night's planned activities.

Harry paced back and forth in his room, nervously twisting the bottom of his cloak in his fingers. He was nervous. This was the first time that he had a crush on anybody and he didn't really know how to deal with it. He took a deep breath and turned to his bedside table, pulled the drawer out, grabbed his two-way mirror and sat down on the corner of his bed. He held the mirror in his hands and thought about who he wanted to contact. Taking another deep breath he held the tiny silver plated mirror up to reflect the light and spoke, "Show me Hermione Granger."

It took a moment, the little mirror flashed a brilliant blue before the surface swirled and Mione's face appeared. She smiled at him and he gave her a brilliant smile before greeting her.

"Hello, Mione."


	8. Conversations and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets nervous about the ball and what he might be feeling for a certainty blue haired hero. So what does he do?
> 
> He mirror calls his super best female friend to get some advice.
> 
> And then later he shows up at the ball looking like a knockout.

"Hello, Mione," Harry said as his bushy haired friend entered the mirror, "Hi, Harry. It's nice to see you. How are you liking your new school?" she wanted to know.

"So far it's awesome Mione. Everything is going well," he answered as he flopped on to his stomach on the bed, "I've already had a few classes and tonight we are having a ball to kick off the new school year."

 

"And I've already made a few friends: Flora, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Layla. Last night Musa gave me a quick crash course in dancing—"

"But we learned how to dance in are fourth year." She said from the other side of the glass.

"Yeah but I had so much going on in my head that year that do you really expect me to have retained that ability when we've only had one dance? And the fact that during that dance I was a horrible dancer."

Hermione smiled and said; "That's true enough I guess. You can't be expected to retain the knowledge if you don't use it on a daily basis."

 

Harry smiled.

"She let me in both leading a partner and following," he laughed quietly to himself, "Although I was much better at following then leading a dance." He paused, took a deep breath before speaking again, „I'm nervous Mione," he got out. She smiled and asked, „What about Harry?"

He gathered his thoughts before speaking, "Do you remember how nervous and bubbly you were when Victor Krum asked you to the Yule ball?" he asked her. 

She nodded her head and gave an affirmation, "Well, we invite another school that's down the way, called Red Fountain, school for heroes. A few days ago me and my roommates -same girls I've told you about- went shopping to help me pick out and outfit to where and we ran into three boys from that school, two of them were boyfriends of Bloom and Tecna, and the third was a friend of theirs. So I was introduced to Sky, Bloom's boyfriend, and Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend, and their friend Helia, and..."

She smiled as he trailed off and said, "It's all right Harry. You can open up." 

It was also during there 4th year that he started noticing that he wasn't fawning and drooling over the other girls like his year-mates.

The biggest contributing factor to this was that Fleurs veela Allure didn't make him a blubbering drooling mess.

He gave her a warm smile back and quietly continued.

"I'm nervous about making a fool of myself tonight..." he trailed off, not really knowing how to continue.

He looked back up at the mirror. 'When had he looked away?'he thought, as Mione laughed, before saying, "That sounds perfectly natural, Harry." she assured him, "Just try and have a good time tonight. Let things play out slowly, don't rush into anything head on."

They both chuckled knowing that she was referring to his Gryffindor tendencies to go into a situation head first without thinking it over.

"Oh, Mione, but that's why you're my friend you can think of the situation before we Dive In." They laughed harder.

After they talked for a few mor minutes, in which she informed him that Hedwig and the new baby owlets were doing fine, he finally had to say goodbye so he could finish getting ready.

Red Fountain

The boys were getting ready when Timmy noticed that Helia was somewhere in his dreamland. "Um... Helia?" Helia turned to him with a dazed look on his face, "Yeah, Tim?" he said, calling Timmy by his favorite nickname for his best friend.

"Are you all right? You seem to be a little..."

"Spaced out," Riven put in when Timmy couldn't find the right words to describe their quieter friend.

"Oh I'm well. I'm just thinking," he answered as he slipped his uniform's boots on.

"About?" Sky asked him.

"Hmm, Tim, Sky, you guys remember the dark-haired boy, Harry, who was with the girls, when we saw them the other day right?" he asked turning to the two. Timmy and Sky gave him a nod. "Well, he has been on my mind ever since then," he told all of them in the room. They all thought about that as they made their way to their hover bikes.

The boys were quiet during the 10 minute ride to the school. Sky and the others were thinking about what Helia said to them. Sure, they knew their friend swung that way, but he had never to their memories had a thing with another boy since they've known him.

Back at Alfea

The ballroom looked fantastic. Decorations had been strung up with lights. The tables surrounding the dance floor were covered in a very light pink color that was so light it was almost white. There was a small group of tables across the other side of the dance floor, which had snacks and drinks for them to eat. Each of the tables had a lovely bouquet of white lilies as their centerpieces. The girls were looking for the guys when they heard Sky's voice, 

"Bloom! Girls! Over here!" Bloom turned her head towards the right and there she saw Sky and the others surrounding two tables closest to the big window, through which you could look over the grounds of the school. The girls made their way to the boys and when they got there, they each gave their respective boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and took a seat to talk.

Tecna sat with Timmy with Helia already sitting next to him on his right. Bloom and Sky joined them. Stella, Brandon, Flora, Musa, Riven and Aisha sat at the other which left one seat open next to Helia. Sky and Timmy had made sure that this seat next to their friend would be left open for Harry and they told the girls to let it open for him as well.

"So how was your summer vacation girls?" Brandon asked those surrounding the table.

"My summer was nice Brandon I'm just sad that we couldn't be together this summer." Stella said with a pout.

Bloom turned focusing on Layla and asked. "So what's been going on Layla? You've been unusually quiet."

"We just had some issues back home that's still troubling me."

"Oh, well I hope the issues get resolved soon. And if there's anything I can do you just let me know, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

A couple of minutes later when there was a slight law in the music, whispering began. The girls stopped their discussions and looked towards the door, where an elegantly dressed figure came slowly, hesitantly through the doors, trying to inconspicuously glance around the room for someone. The girls thought he looked charming. Bloom quickly stood up careful not to mess up her dress and made her way over to where Harry had stopped to glance around. As she approached him she greeted him, "You look charming Harry."

Harry glanced at himself. He was wearing a pair of black ankle boots, which Stella had picked out for him when they went shopping, a pair of slim black dress pants and a black leather belt with a silver buckle. His shirt was a silvery gray color with green and black swirls around the trim and trailing up the front of his shirt around each of his buttons and over that a black cloak.

 

On the back of the cloak was a picture of a white lily that he had Charmed to move open and close as he walked. He had brushed his hair off to the side and put a little gel in it. He wore some simple jewelry: the bracelet, which he bought when they went shopping. The bracelet also contained a small charm, but it wasn't a charm it was actually Harry's camera, which he got for his birthday. He would it charm back to its normal size to take pictures, and hidden in his boot was his holly and phoenix feather wand to have in case of an emergency, and a necklace that had belonged to his mother that he had found when he was cleaning up in the attic one day.

He realized that Bloom was still standing next to him and gave a quiet "thank you". As Bloom led him to some tables where the other girls were sitting with some gentlemen, he recognized Sky, Timmy and Helia, so he figured that the rest were other boys from Red Fountain.

"Ok Harry, you already know Sky, Timmy and Helia," Bloom said as she led him two the seat next to Helia, "So let me introduce you to the rest of the gang. Sitting next to Stella is her boyfriend Brandon and the guy sitting next to Musa is her boyfriend Riven," Bloom finished and then took her seat next to Sky. Every buddy said "hello" before the Red Fountain boys got up to get everybody drinks.

When they returned, they started chatting. The boys asked questions about Harry and about his schooling before this. Their laughter sounded through the night as the boys got to know Harry and Harry got to know them. Eventually the couples all started to migrate to the dance floor, and soon enough it was just Helia and Harry, Flora had been asked to dance by another one of the red Fountain students.

Harry took a sip of his drink and looked over two the dancing couples before setting his drink on the table and removing his shrunken camera from his bracelet, with a quick unshrinking charm he brought the camera to his eye and focused the lens before snapping a few rapid pictures of his friends. As he put the camera away he turned to see Helia looking intrigued about what he was doing. He gave a shy smile before turning to tell him about his camera.

"I got this for my birthday from my friend, to be able to take pictures. This is the first time I've used it since I've got it," he said and looked down.

"Um..." he paused before he started speaking again, "I'm feeling a little bit hot," he said looking down at his camera, "Would you maybe want to join me for a walk around the courtyard?" he asked quietly and heard a laugh before looking up and seeing Helia with his hand stretched out towards him.

"May I escort you around the courtyard, Harry?" he asked with a charming smile. The dazed youth nodded before accepting the hand up and the two made their way to the tall open glass doors and stepped out into the cool night.

Bloom's pov

Bloom watched as Helia took Harry's arm and led him out of the hall. She smiled and turned back to Sky. "So, what do you think of him?" she asked as her boyfriend spun her around. Sky smiled and glanced where Helia and Harry had disappeared.

"Harry seems nice," he started, "He seems to be a little shy, but that's probably because he still getting used to all of this. I might just have met him the other day and just got to know him better tonight but..." he trailed off and Bloom gave him a questioning look. He continued, "He seems to have an inner strength, something that will show itself in time," he said as he dipped his girlfriend giving her a lingering kiss before bringing her back up.

Outside, back to Harry's POV.

The breeze ruffled Harry's hair as they walked. While the walked they talked about little things, "So Harry," Helia started, "have you enjoyed your first classes at Alfea?" he asked. 

Harry nodded and told him about his first metamorphosis class and the conversation that he and the professor had about the differences between metamorphosis and transfigurations. They made it to a bench in the middle of the courtyard where they sat and admired the beauty of the majestic building.

Harry side before saying, " I had no idea about any of."

"What do you mean?" Helia asked.

"Well I told you in the others that I found out that I was a wizard when I was 11, well in 6 years no one has thought to teach us or tell us about the fact that a lot of purebloods which is what my father was had creature blood in their veins. so I had no idea that there was even a possibility of all this." He waved around the courtyard in towards the school.

 

"when I first found out I had a creature inheritance I was nervous and a little freaked out," I said, "you see, in the society I've been in since I was 11. Some people look down on those with different blood."

Harry went on to tell Helia about the early war his parents fought and lost their lives in and of voiding the prophecy at this point. They sat there for a while of sitting and listening to the night air.

A song drifted from the open door that they came from, "Um... Harry?' he looked up from the flowers he was admiring to see Helia contemplating something.

"Yes? What is it Helia?" Harry asked.

Helia looked into green eyes before asking, "Harry..."he paused for a moment, "May I have this dance?" Helia asked the small breath-taking teen in front of him. 

Harry blushed and gave a hesitant nod trying to remember what Musa had shown him the night before. Taking the hand that was presented to him he let Helia lead him away from the bench. They started out slow just moving in small steps, as the music and the sound of the animals continued. Harry started to relax slightly into the dance. He let Helia twirl him a couple of times.

When the song ended they stared at each other for a moment before they heard a click, they turned away from each other's eyes to see their friends standing there. Stella had grabbed Harry's camera from where he had left it on the bench and obviously had just taken their picture. 

Harry quickly blushed before stepping away from the firmness of Helias warm chest and blushed more as he realized the situation their friends had found them in. After glancing at Helia one last time Harry made his way over to the bench and gave Stella a scowl and extending his hand for his camera. She laughed once, before handing him back the camera. 

He smiled and got the group to stand together in front of the bench and set the camera to take an automated picture he ran over two the group and said, "Everybody say: cheese!" They all laughed and said 'cheese' before the camera snapped a photo of them and with that the Red Fountain boys said their goodbyes to everybody before making their way back to their school.


	9. Dream

 

**[Dream]**

**He stood looking at an old manor house that sat alone nestled in a small grove of trees, his eyes roamed over what used to be in elegant old Victorian style house. He could tell at one point in time the house's garden probably held some beautiful plants but now we're just remnants of what used to be.**

**He felt something pulling him, so he entered the house and let the feeling guide him to an old sophisticated looking room, inside the room was three women and a man, they had just stepped out of a blue vortex. The three women looking disoriented, and the man looking like he was searching for something.**

**Harry watched as the man with gold blond hair walked over to a portrait of an old, very old lady in muttering something under his breath, a moment later the portrait flashed white and to the three women's surprise and to Harry's fascination the picture started moving. Harry glanced over at the three women again, before what the man and portrait were talking about caught his attention,**

**"Who are you, and why are you interrupting in old women rest?'' The portrait inquired. the man gave the portrait a smile before stating,**

**''Good day to you lady Valean, I am your great great great great great great great great great great great great great-grandson Valtor Valean.'' the man, Valtor said, she just gave him a smile and said, ''Oh! Is that's so?'' She asked. ''Yes it is.'' he stated,**

**Harry gave a slight twitch of his lips when the lady with curly dark hair jumped at The Sound of the house-elf's arrival. And he laughed again when she cringed about the elves high pitch squeaky voice, ''what can chipsy do for mistress Valean?'' the creature Ast the moving portrait,**

**She gave him a look over before calling, ''Chipsy.'**

**A moment later there was a 'pop' and the three females jumped. Harry watch this all silently.**

**"What can Chipsy be doing for mistress?" The small elf said as it appeared. The portrait gave her orders.**

**''Please go get a blood purity test ready, it seems we have a claim to the house of Valean after hundreds of years.'' she said and with that the little house-elf' disappeared with a 'pop'. A few minutes later the house-elf came back with a silver knife, a piece of Parchment, and a few viles of what Harry could only guest to be potions.**

**As the creäture set up a table, Valtor walked up to the little table that the little house-elf had set up. and Harry and the women watched as he started the ritual, Harry quickly closed his eyes as a blinding white light encompassed the room.**

**When Harry next opened his eyes he was no longer in the room with the four other people instead he was in a very big library with shelves of books as far as the eye could see.**

**He felt another tugging sensation that led him to the right, as he followed the filling he noticed pictures on the walls with name plaque's underneath that he would realize later were in another language, as he was gazing at the portraits he didn't realize that he had walked up to a pedestal in the middle of the room, where a very large old leather bound book rested.**

**As he reached out to touch the book he heard a voice before waking up back in his bed,**

**''Finally, I can't wait to meet you my young descendent.''**

* * *

 

A week after the ball

The winx girls were sitting out enjoying the sun when the red fountain boys came writing their hover bikes through the gate, they each gave their boes a hug and a kiss. And let them back to where they were sitting. When they sat down Helia looked around and then turned back to the girls and asked "Where is Harry today?''

Bloom just gave a slight laugh before stating ''You know I'm not sure actually, the last time we saw him was just after-'' the rest of blooms sentence was cut off by a long powerful hooting noise from up above their heads. The group looked up to see a snow White owl flying overhead. they looked back at each other to quickly get up in follow the bird.

When they got to where the owl landed they noticed there was some sort of magic force field sectioning off a small part of the yard, "Who do you think made this?'' Musa asked, just as Tecna was pulling out her many scanner an opening appeared in the force field, the group stepped in to the opening only to be surprised at the site in front of them.

'green,' is what the group's saw as they entered the field, how they glimmered brightly in the sun overhead, they watched as the being in front of them did a graceful dance of swift turns and graceful acrobatics, they watched as he made a hairpin turn and building up speed, before he shot straight into the air, they could see Wind dragged heavily against him, his hair blowing in the wind, when he got to a point that the group below couldn't see him, there was a gasp by one of the girls as they pointed out something falling to the ground.

Halfway to the ground, Harry accelerated adding to the momentum of the free fall, twisting into a vicious corkscrew as he barreled towards the earth. Green was rushing up to meet him, fifty feet, twenty-five feet, fifteen, ten, five, three-

The girls screamed as it looked like their friend was going to plummet to the grass-covered ground

One foot from the ground, Harry pulled up sharply, and he leveled out, shot back up, curled into a tight loop that had him coiling back up into the sky. He stopped an inch or two from the ground before flexing his wings to have him glide just over the earth.

Harry descended slowly to the ground, red-faced and breathing hard in utter excitement, relishing the burn in his arms and legs and abs. Feeling his back muscles burn ever so painfully from stretching out his wings in that blood rushing flight of his.

He laughed as a black and white blur sped towards him, landing on his shoulder the disgruntled owl gave a hoot of aggravation at her owners idiocy, as he gave his owl a loving and reassuring pat of her feathers his friends and the boys ran up to him bombarding him with questions and comments.

''Oh, Harry your wings are...''

''What are you stupid...''

''Can you teach me to do something like that...''

''Harry you about gave me a heart attack...''

''Is this your owl? And...''

''What was that force field...''

Harry put his hands over his ears to muffle the noise from all the questions, after his friends calmed down he answered their them.

''Thank you for the lovely compliment on my wings Stella, and no gentlemen I am not stupid,'' I said giving the red fountain boys a glare, and yes Musa, Layla, I can teach you to do that if you wish,'' 'I said giving the to enthusiastic looking girls a smile, and I'm sorry bloom for scaring you like that, and yes Flora this is my pet owl, her name is hedwig, and Tecna that force field as you called it was a privacy berriere with a notice me not charm attached to it so I could practice without bothering anybody.'' I finish saying as hedwig started to prune my hair, she gave another slight hoot and stuck her leg out to me so I could remove the letters attached to it.

I smiled as I noticed that I had letters from almost all of my friends plus the headmaster and won from  
Hagrid. 

I let my wings flutter some more before letting them return into my back, and with the return of my wings my outfit changed back in to my regular clothes I was wearing, and my now spiked hair returned to its regular messy self.

When I'm in my fairy form as I like to call it, my outfit changes from what ever I'm wearing into a pair of brown camouflage shorts, a dark blue short sleeve shirt and a dark green no sleeve vest, and a pair of white and blue tennis shoes, and funny enough my bracelet with my magical camera remains and my hair goes from straight and messy to a short spiky do. I was pulled from my thoughts when Bloom Ask sky what they were doing here.

He responded. ''We have a mission that are headmaster was wondering if you could come a long with us.'' he said.

Bloom knotted saying, ''Well we will have to go see the headmistres headmistress to ask her about this.”

We left the Courtyard to see the head mistress and she gave us the go ahead to go with the boys on their mission. We went to our room to pack some stuff while the boys went to get one of their ships.

30 minutes later found the specialist touching down outside of the pink school to pick up the ferries, another 5 minutes in we were off.


	10. The book, mẹ của cuộc sống part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is on his first venture with the Winx and the specialist. The Winx are always getting up to something so what will this Avenger hold?

Dear Harry

I thought I would send you a letter and a picture of Hedwig's little baby owl's..

Harry pulled the picture out from the envelope and smiled at the image of the three little owl's. The three little ones were sitting in a nest of blankets, there were three of them the two on the ends look like mini replicas of Hedwig and the one in the middle had black feathers with a few grey silvery feathers on the chest, the two on either side of the black one had matching golden eyes also like Hedwig but the black feathered owl had purplish silverish eyes.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the ship lurch, he grabbed on to the nearest seat before saying "What in the bloody hell was that?" He heard Timmy say, "We hit a force field of some kind.

The ship lurched again and Harry felt a hum of magic coursing through his body. ''Hold on everyone. We're going to have to make an emergency landing." and with those words Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

While Harry and the gang was experiencing technical difficulties the tricks and Valtor were making their way to a certain wizarding village located next to a certain wizarding school.

"So Valtor, why are we in this old rundown village?" Icy asked. Turning to address her Valtor said "Because we're here to get information." she glanced at her sisters and followed him up a long twisting Trail.

* * *

 

**_{ Dream }_ **

**_I sat up and let out a grown, "What in Merlin's name hit me?" I jumped slightly as a soft chuckle came from behind me._ **

**_"Well that is how your body would feel after impacting the ground from a high velocity." I quickly turned almost falling off of what I had been laying on to see a figure._ **

**_The person, who I realized was a man sat down across from me in a plush armchair, it was at that moment I noticed that I had laid on a matching divan,_ **

**_I took a deep breath before asking "Please pardon my ignorance, but who may you be?" The man across from me just smiled and handed me a cup of tea, I studied him as he made his own cup, the man's appearance was a bit like my own, he had long chocolate-brown hair up in a braide, the man's eyes were a soft teal blue with some dark green specs, when he smiled little laugh lines appeared around his eyes._ **

**_From what I could see of his clothes he was wearing a simple pair of black fitting dress pants, a white button down shirt with a slightly long tell coat._ **

**_All in all it look like he was getting ready to go to a fancy dinner party or something. I gave him a small smile in a quiet, "Thank you."_ **

**_The still unnamed man just gave me another small smile in returne before taking a sip of his own tea, after that he gently placed the teacup back onto the saucer before speaking._ **

**_''I can't tell you much, you're going to have to figure most of it out for yourself." the man paused. "What I can tell you is that you need to pay attention, very close attention to your dreams young nurturer, they will help you with the choices and roads your life is going to take in the near future. As we speak there is somebody looking for you, he will not hurt you." He paused reaching for his tea and he cocked his head to the side as if he was listening for something. "My time drawls short, one last piece of advice until our next meeting." the man said before standing up, "trust in yourself and love those who are sent to love you." and with that the unknown man faded away in the room went black._ **

**_{End of the Dream}_ **

Harry grown as he sat up, he looked around to see that he was in a cave. he rubbed his head as he thought, ;what the heck, how did I end up in a cave and where are my friends;?

He huffed and looked around as an odd magic was coming from the back of the cave, he looked around one more time before making his way farther into the cave thinking to himself, ' I hope my friends are where this strange magic is leading me.'

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade, Hermione and everybody was at the hogshead having a glass of butterbeer to celebrate the beginning of the school year,

Hermione had just took a drink when she was approached by a woman, the woman smiled and said, " I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but, I was wondering if you were Hogwarts students?" she asked.

* * *

 

While Harry was following the odd magic his friends were trying to find him, when they had woken up from the crash landing they found that he was not among them but his letters in picture were laying on the ground so they said out to look for their missing friend.

"I hope we find him soon." said Bloom, everybody agreed with her, all the girls tried their own special ways to find Harry', Musa had tried to use echolocation with her music to try to find him when that didn't work Flora tried using the plants to find him when that didn't work they decided to take a small break to try to think of what to do next.

* * *

 

As Harry walked the magic that he was following got stronger and as he got to the back of the cave he noticed that the walls of the cave were covered in runes, he had no idea what to make of this, he noticed a door at the very back of the cave but as he started to walk towards it he heard a..

BOOM!!

 


	11. The book, mẹ của cuộc sống part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left Harry, the Winx and specialist they had just crash on an unknown planet. And of course with Harry's luck he got separated from the group, what will happen to our characters in this next part of their mission?

  
Last time

As Harry walked the magic that he was following got stronger and as he got to the back of the cave he noticed that the walls of the cave were covered in runes, he had no idea what to make of this, he noticed a door at the very back of the cave but as he started to walk towards it he heard a loud

BOOM,

As the smoke cleared Harry coughed and choked, he had just nearly dodged being crushed by a large boulder that came loose win the explosion happened, but he did it come away unscathed, he clutched at his upper arm, a long narrow some what deep cut was bleeding rather heavily there,

As he look at the injury, he subconsciously transformed, his wings came unfurling out of his back, his clothes and hair changed, he slowly stood up and focused his magic out words, for the moment ignoring the other odd magic in the air, he could sense something approaching, something big, he could tell by the slight tremors of the ground that what ever it was, was heavy. With a quick wave of his hand and a muttered ''Expecto Patronum'' he summoned forth his Patronus, a silver monkey seemed to come out from nowhere and sat staring at

him, he quickly gave the monkey Patronus a message and told it to find the others, and with that a ghost like thing shot off.

* * *

 

The group was just sitting down to take a small break win Brandon looked up and said, ''um... Guys, you wouldn't happen to know why there is a silver ghost like monkey staring at us, would you?'' the girls in the rest of the heroes looked in the direction where Brandon was staring, a silver ghost like monkey was indeed sitting or crouching staring at them, they all tensed as the freaky image crept closer, it stopped a couple of feet away from Stella who started to let out a scream but was stopped by Layla pudding her hand over the blondes mouth.

The monkey ghost opened its mouth and to the gangs surprised Harry's panicked but somewhat calm voice came out from it,

"Hey guys, hey listen I know this might sound a little strange, but I need for you all to follow my Patronus to where I am, and please hurry, I believe there is something here and I'm not fully aware of my abilities yet. So I'm going to need some help.'' and with that the ghost monkey or the Patronus took off with the group quickly following behind.

* * *

 

Harry dodged another swing from the odd creatures club, when the creature had first made itself known to Harry he was surprised to see a creäture that looked to be across between Aragon the large pets spider of Hagrid and the minotaur, a monster from Greek mythology that Harry had only read about in books.

He dodged another hit but this time as he managed to scramble away another surprise smack hit him straight in the back making him fly several feet across the cave, he let out a whimper as he tried to set up, a jolt of agonizing pain shot through his back and he collapsed back onto the hard cave floor. As he tried to calm his breathing he heard frantic talking.

Next thing he knew Flora and Bloom were kneeling at his side.

''Harry?!!''

Blooms worried voice penetrated the fog of Harry's mind, he gave a small smile as he felt Flora trying to access his injuries. In the background he could make out the sounds of fighting, with a little help from Bloom he was able to sit up and lean against the cave wall. unknown to the three Harry's blood was dripping into one of the many runes carved into the walls and floor.

Bloom and Flora were worried about their friend, he had lost a lot of blood from his arm injury and from what Flora was able to detect his back had a minor hairline fracture, they needed to get him back to the school.

Meanwhile the guys and the rest of the girls were fighting a creäture that none of them had ever seen before. The guys were trying to pin the creäture down but at the speed it was moving at was hard to keep it in one spot for too long, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Layla were trying every thing they had to stop the creäture.

At one point during the fight, Brandon's sword had managed to stab it in the arm, and it let out a shriek of pain that made every buddy cover their ears, when the monster realized that all the creatures attacking it had stopped it grabbed a large boulder and threw it at the nearest of its attackers. Ironically it missed all the fighting ferries and specialist and went hurdling towards the three ferries against the wall, before any one could stop the boulder and protect the three occupied ferries, weird symbols on the walls and the floor lit up a brilliant crimson red and a pure white dome barrier sprung forth around the girls and Harry.

Harry took a shuttering breath and stood up on shaky legs ignoring the protest from Flora and Bloom telling him to sit back down, he knew exactly what had just happened with the white dome, he could slowly feel his blood and magic in powering the runes around the room, that magic felt the same as the strange magic he had followed earlier and it had worked with him to create the barrier protecting his friends, he took a few shaky steps to the edge of the dome and walked right through it, and when he did he felt a strong burst of magic coursing through his veins.

He concentrated on the creäture in front of him, he closed his eyes as he did, when he opened them again he saw different colors, each of his friends was wrapped in a certain color and when he focused on the creäture that had attacked him he couldn't help but flinch at the dark purples and blacks surrounding the creäture, he took a deep breath before listening to the small voice in his head that was telling him what to do, ''closure eyes and feel the energy, take your hands and making a triangle with your pointer fingers and thumbs with the rest of your fingers closed into fist chant these words. Creature of darkness, be gone from this plane, your time is gone in the time of light has come, creäture of darkness the balance needs to be maintained, in your presence here is upsetting the balance, so be gone.'' the voice said, so he did just that.

But what his friends heard come out of his mouth was not what he heard in his head, he started chanting in a foreign language his eyes glowed green with power, his friends shivered with the power that he was putting forth, with one final burst of magic the runes let out one last polls of energy blinding every one from seeing the flash of multicolored lights and Harry's body encompassed in a golden dome,

When the group was able to see again the creäture had vanished and Harry was standing with a slight golden hue surrounding him. After a few minutes Musa asked '' So... What do we do now?'' Harry didn't answer his friend he just turned and started walking towards the door, his friends looked at one another before following behind.


	12. The book, mẹ của cuộc sống part 3

With his friends following Harry made his way to the door at the back of the cave, standing there he took a moment to examine the door.

The door was carved from red oak with a carved set of large fairy wings cocooning a baby sapling of some kind, with cursive script surrounding the top of the door.

The library of the mother, let your heart love and passion be your guide.

He took a deep breath before reaching for the ornate door handle, as his hand touched the knob a jolt of that strange but now familiar magic coursed through his body. And he could sense something leading him. As the door was fully opened Harry took in the site of the library from his dreams, the pictures of long the wall seem to be glowing, they continued walking down a hall of portraits before the main library opened up to them,

His eyes wandered to the chair and divan that him and the unknown man sat in those dreams.

As he walked around the room with the others trailing behind him, he couldn't help but to shiver at the raw intense magic in the room, he couldn't sense this power in the dreams but he could sense it now and it took his breath away.

He knew that it somehow belong to the man in his latest dream, as he walked he couldn't help but to fall into a slight days. In his hazy filled mine he vaguely heard bloom say "Where are we?"

He turned shaking his head trying to release the fog.

  
''I don't know exactly where we are, but I've been here before." He said to her, continuing he said.

''The night of the welcome back to school ball I had a dream in in the second half of the dream I was in this library. I walked down that hallway and I Saul that book.'' He said gesturing around them, looking at the rest of the group he said.

''I blacked out when we crashed and I dreamt of this room again." A pause, in which he turned to look at the others. As he was gazing at his friends he saw Techna anxiously typing away at her computer, he smiled and asked, " Tech, what are you doing?" He said with a slight smile on his lips.

She looked up and said " I'm trying to figure out why none of my machines seem to beworking." she said answering her friends question.

He laughed before saying, " I'm sorry tech, he said in between laughs, ''its just that magic at least the type of magic that wizards and witches from earth possesse make all technology null in void."

  
He took another breath before continuing "Just before the ship crashed I felt a surge of magic, this magic isn't like the kind that The Fairies possessor even the witches from cloud tower" he let that statement hang in the air for a moment before Musa asked. "What do you mean it's even different than the magic of the cloud tower witches?"

Harry side before speaking "Before I came into my fairy inheritance I was a simple earth wizard.'' he started. "Earth wizards you something called a core for their magic, the core is inside of them." He went and leaned against the divan as he continued.

"The legend is that at one point there were two brothers who had the ability harness the energy around them, I.e. Magic." He crossed his arms over his chest. "The power to manipulate the earth essentially, the legend goes on to say that one of the brothers for some unknown reason that was lost through time was unable to harness the earth power but yet he still had the ability to harness it, it's just that something was blocking him.” He said pausing a moment to think about what he had read, continuing he said.

''So he came up with a way using chance and rituals to be able to harness power, so when the brother did that he invented a different type of magic one that doesn't necessarily pool from the earth but pulls from the power of the rituals, nobody that I have ever talk to has fully been able to understand what causes the difference in the two magic's, it's just one of magic's greater mysteries." He said uncrossing his arms and a thoughtful smile and a look on his face. Walking over to the pedestal, he picked up the book, flipping the book open he scan it and gave a nod, muttering under his breath.

''So this is what the pool of magic was directing me to.'' He said scanning the page, the only one who heard him was Healya because he had been standing close enough to hear the dark-haired fairies mumblings.

After a few minutes of silence while he was reading Sky spoke up. "So every buddy, here's a question." he said glancing at everyone.

  
''With the ship unflyable how are we supposed to get back to the school? and what are we supposed to do with the ship? We can't necessarily leave it here?" He said with a puzzled look on his face.

''Leave it to me sky." Harry said.

"I can get us home and the ship as well, I just need one of you to show me the way.'' He said. Every buddy looked at him before Healya said that he would take Harry to the ship.

The group waited what seemed to be a long time before they heard a 'crack.' They looked and saw that the two had returned. But before anyone could ask Harry picked up a piece of paper and motioned them to get into a circle around him, waving his hand over the paper and muttering something under his breath that they couldn't hear, after he did that he said.

''Every buddy touch the paper.'' Not understanding we did, and the next thing we knew Harry muttered something again and then we felt a tugging sensation, and then we were at Althea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for Harry's first mission with the winks club. Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns from their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bảo vệ, is Vietnamese; for protector. And Cuộc sống mới is Vietnamese for New Life.
> 
> Just so you all are aware I haven't oh see in this chapter, a school nurse.

Griselda and Faragonda were in a meeting with the headmaster of red fountain when the trio heard a 'pop' sound, they turned in time to see their students just appear in the middle of the room, Faragonda let out a small 'oh my' when she saw the state of her newest and youngest fairie, she got up from her seat behind her desk and quickly made her way over to the group of students. As she kneeled beside Harry she could sense the other two coming up behind her, she heard Saldin asked the group what happened while she checked over Harry's injuries, he was passed out in Healya's arms,

While she was mending a fracture in Harry's lower back she listened to the group explain about the crash, being separated from Harry and Harry somehow ending up in a cave, which they didn't know how or why, when Harry sent them a message with something he called a Patronuse, the fight with the monster, the weird glowing shapes on the walls, Harry being encompassed in a glowing dome and speaking a different language, the door and the library and that Harry had told them all that he had a couple of dreams about this place.  
Ending with the story he told them and that he use one of his abilities to get them off of the planet.

Sometime during the group's explanation Harry had been taken to the hospital wing, where he was sleeping for now,

''So... Saldin started year saying that Harry has one of our damage ships, shrunk down to look like a toy?'' he pause before asking, In his pocket?'' he assed Healya who nodded his head, as Healya nodded he said ''and the book that we told you about.''

Saldin just rubbed his chin before nodding, turning to Faragonda, he asked ''would it be all right with you if my boys get checked out in your hospital wing?'' Faragonda just smiled and said ''of course, please every buddy why don't we all head up there, including you girls,'' she said glancing at her ladies.

* * *

In the hospital wing

The school nurse was filling out some papers when the headmistress and the deputy head mistress came in to the hospital wing with the winx girls and the headmaster and boys from red fountain came in following behind her, she stood up and walked towards Faragonda and asked, 'What can I do for you this evening headmistress.'' she said with a gentle smile.

''Hello Clarisa." Faragonda said. "These are the rest of the teen's who went on that mission with Harry.'' she said glancing to where the youth was sleeping in the bed. The nurse just knotted and said, ''You and Saldin want me to check the others over I'm guessing?'' she asked with another smile.

  
The two just nodded as she motioned for the others to take a seat on the nearest bed, she started with the girls and made her way through the boys, they each had a few scratches, bumps and bruises but nothing too severe that would cause them to have to stay the night.

As she finish each of the teens they migrated towards Harry's bed, the adults let them stay there for a bit before Saldin ushered his boys back to the school to give a good night's sleep, while Faragonda led the girls to their own beds. There was nothing they could do for Harry until he woke up.

* * *

 

On earth

Valtor was sitting in the library in his old ancestral home reading a book.

Some species believe in soul mates or true bonds, there are different theories on soul mates, the vilas believe that a person's soul is split in two and then placed into different bodies. Vampires believe that a mate is a gift, while The wizards and witches at one time believed in an entity known as 'mother magic.'

The last mention of her, and yes and all the written work I've found mother magic is considered a female, states that she put a tragedy upon her magic users because of a transgression, that is it written about in any of the books I have read.

Not much is known about when they stopped believing, but those who still believe in her say that she will come back and so will the soul mate bond.

Valtor rubbed his eyes, as he set his latest read on the ever growing pile of already read books. He had had a dream about a man named bảo vệ, who said that he needed to read up on soul mates and of being called mother magic, while he had been able to find different things on soul mates or sold bonds were what ever you wanted to call them he hadn't been able to find almost nothing on mother magic, in this book was the most he had found about the strange being who according to this book was the one who had gifted them with magic. Rubbing his eyes once more he waved his hand in put the books in to neat piles before heading up to bed.

* * *

 

  
Sleepy green eyes blinkt open, he slowly sat up to see that he was in... 'Of course' he thought, ''you would end up in the bloody hospital wing' he thought grumpily, as he sat there trying to wake up he remembered about the book that he picked up in that strange library, he polled it out and the shrunken ship, placing the shrunken ship on the table he placed the book in his lap and muttered the un-shrinking charm, once the book was full size he started to scann through it more closely.

After scanning it he realize that it was a diary, so he turned back to the beginning and started from there.

summer 1294

Dear journal,

My name is Cuộc sống mới.

Harry blink and muttered, "New Life? What a strange name." Not realizing that he was reading a different language.

  
I am 14 today, since the day I was born my parents, Cassidy and Lorraine, knew that I was supposed to do marvelous and wonderful things to save our people.

When I was 10 I asked my mother why her and father hadn't tried to have anymore children and why there were no children my age or younger in the village. My mother in very blunt terms for a 10-year-old to understand told me that, and I quote, because it is impossible for I or any other woman for that matter to have a child. end quote When I asked her why she said it was because the female fairy population had done something to annoy mother magic, and that the great being was punishing them for there transgressions.

So I went on not really understanding my mother's words...

Harry was pulled away from reading win the school nurse came in, she checked him over once more before stating that he had over used his magic and that he was just magically exhausted and that he just needed to rest and not use his magic for a couple of days, she then gave him a tray of food before sending him on his way with a note to give to the head mistress to excuse him from his classes for a few days so he could rest.

Harry wandered to the headmistress's office to give her the note, when he knocked on the door he heard a ''come in'' her voice rang out, he opened the door to see her sitting at her desk writing, when she looked up to see who had entered she gave me a smile and motioned for me to sit down.

''Hello Harry'' she said, and then she asked ''How are you feeling?'' he shrugged and said ''the nurse once me to take a few days off from classes, she said that I over lee use my magic and then that left me magicallee exhausted,'' he said with a tired smile handing her the sheet of paper that the nurse had given him. Faragonda looked over the paper and nodded. ''I will be sure to let all of your teachers know.'' she said. And with that Harry wandered back to his dorm room to get some more sleep.


	14. letters

  
It had been a couple of days since the nurse had pulled Harry from classes to rest from his magical exhaustion. Today Harry was lying on his bed reading and replying to his letters that he had gotten before the mission. He started with Hagrid .

**_Hello Hagrid_ **

**_Thank you for the picture of the baby owls. I'm not exactly sure what I would want to do with them at this point. So if you could watch them for a bit more it would be greatly appreciated._ **

**_Sincerely_ **

**_Harry_ **

Harry put the finished letter to the side while he opened a letter from the headmaster,

**_Hello dear boy_ **

**_How has your first two weeks been? I hope that you're not getting into any trouble. I have Enclosed in this letter a letter from Gringotts as well. Well I don't want to bore you with a bunch of old man mumblings so I willed signed off here._ **

**_Hope to hear from you soon_ **

**_Headmaster Dumbledore._ **

After Harry read Dumbledore's letter he wrote a small reply.

_**Dear Headmaster** _

_**Everything is going good, my friends and I went on a mission with the boys from red fountain, the school for heroes. Although now I am dealing with magical exhaustion, so the nurse has banned me from classes for a few days. So I have time to write every buddy back.** _

_**Sincerely** _

_**Harry.** _

Harry put his quill down and stretched, letting out a sigh he stood up, walking over to the window he smiled at the beautiful clear sky, walking back over to his desk he took a drink of the tee sitting there before picking up another letter, reading the address he saw it was from Hermione. Sitting back down he cracked open the seal and began to read.

_**Dear Harry** _

_**You'll never guess who the new item is around school. Last week Neville asked Hannah to have a butter beer with him during the first hogsmade weekend. And it goes without saying that she said yes and now they've been a couple for a little bit over a week now.** _

_**Everyone's doing well, Ron is even buckleing down and studying for his owls, I think that he will actually do pretty good on them this year. And of course I am doing excellent in all of my classes as well.** _

_**Oh! Before I for get, I was approached by a woman in hogsmade asking a bunch of questions about you and the war, I wondered where she had been for the past few years. So I just told her about a book that she could read.** _

_**We all miss you Harry, please write soon.** _

_**Hermione** _

He smiled at Hermione's letter, he was happy to hear that Neville had finally been able to ask out some one, his friend deserved a bit of happiness in his life. And that Ron was actually taking his lessons seriously, 'Mrs. Weasley must be jumping for joy, that her thick-headed youngest son is actually studying willingly' he thought. But he also was a bit worried about hearing that somebody approached Hermione asking about him, it gave him an uneasy filling in the pit of his stomach.

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and wrote back to Hermione.

_**Dear Hermione** _

_**Hello, thank you for your letter. I'm happy to hear about Neville and Hannah, I think I will have to write a letter to him. And it's good to hear about Ron and his studies, I can only imagine Mrs. Wesley's reaction.** _

_**The dants was amazing, I met and talk to my roommates boyfriends, and... mmm, I even danced with Healya, the boy I told you about when we last spoke, out in the courtyard.** _

_**I used my camera that you got me for my birthday and took some pictures at the dants, once I get the pictures developed I will send you a few.** _

_**Oh, in Hermione would you be a deer and looks something up for me? I read something about a being known as mother magic, do you think you could see if you can't find anything out from the library For me? Please? Well I have to go my hand is starting to cramp up, talk to you soon.** _

**_Harry._ **

He folded up his last letter, and walked over to where hedwig was grooming her feathers, ''jai girl, he cooed, I have some letters for you to take to hadgrid, headmaster Dumbledore and Hermione for me girl.'' he said stroking her feathers. She nipped his finger and stuck out her leg, he tied them on, and she hopped on to his shoulder he, walked over to the window and let her fly into the blue sky, and with that he closed the window, and went and got started on his homework.


	15. A day of sorrow

As September ended and October came with all of its brilliant colors Harry became melancholy as the day of his parents death drew ever near. The week before Halloween Harry had talk to Faragonda about being able to be excused from classes on that day.

(Flashback)

"pardon me headmistress Faragonda?" Harry said as he entered her office. Faragonda gave a smile to her student, as she said, " what is it that I can do for you today Harry?"

Harry gave her another small smile before taking a seat, "hmm..." Harry started,

" you see the anniversary of my parents passing is coming up... And...mmnm... I was wondering if maybe... If I... Oh bugger why is this so hard?"

Faragonda smiled at her student, she knew what he was trying to ask, Dumbledore had informed her that ever since Harry found out about his parents when he was 11, that every Halloween he would take time to reflect and take time to remember them.

A soft gentle smile settled on her face as she said, " I understand Harry, and yes you may take the 31st off of classes to be able to reflect on those who have gone before us." Harry gave a brilliant smile before he got up and made his way out of the office.

(End flashback)

So while everyone was enjoying the day of tricks and treats one boy satin in remembrance of his parents, and the people who had fault beside and next to him.

It was almost dinner time when there was a knock on Harry's door.

Calling out for whoever it was to enter Harry Sat upon his bed continuing to look over his photo album.

"Hey Harry." Bloom said as she entered his room, stopping next to his bed Bloom ask, " are you alright Harry? We've all been quite worried about you today."

Harry gave her a sad smile as he said, " yeah I'll be okay bloom, I'm just in remembrance of my parents who died on this day when I was very young."

Bloom could hear the sadness in her friend's voice. Walking to sit down on the bed she reached out and place a hand on Harry's shoulder, she glanced down at the still open album on his lap as she said,

"it's okay to stop and reflect and remember those who have passed Harry, but I don't think your parents would want you to remember them in sadness, I believe they would want you to be happy... I know, Maybe if you told some stories that you know, it would make you happy."

Harry bit his lip before nodding and saying, " yeah... I think I would like to tell someone about my parents."

Bloom smiled as Harry and her walk out into the common room where the rest of their friends were waiting,

They waited for Harry to approach before each getting up and giving Harry a hug, after everyone had sat down Harry took a deep breath and said, " I would like to tell you guys a story about my parents... If you don't mind that is?"

The girls just smiled and nodded for Harry to start, with a deep breath Harry began his parents story, " well, it all began when my parents met on the Hogwarts Express when they were eleven..."

And with that a day of sorrow and pains became a day of laughs and smiles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry long time no writ. Just no motivation to post chapters. But as of right now I have a little motivation and I'm posting this chapter and the one after it so expect to updates. Especially since this one is so short.

Mornings at "Alfia" we're more com ( unless Stella was having one of her many tantrums) then breakfasts at Hogwarts.

But today Harry's morning was about to get a little more interesting. He was currently sitting in the dining hall eating his breakfast when his communication mirror started vibrating in his pocket, so he pulled it out of his jeans pocket and propped it against a milk jug, waiting a few moments it finally connected he smiled at his friend on the other side. " hey Ron. What's..." but he quickly shut up at the look on the redhead's face. " hmm, what's the matter Ron?" ron gave Harry a look before saying.

"it's absolutely horrible mate" the redhead exclaim, Harry rolled his eyes at his friend dramatics before asking again what was wrong. " we lost, to Hufflepuff!"

"So Gryffindor finally lost a match?" he asked. Ron just nodded his head. " well that doesn't seem so bad, at least it wasn't against Slytherin. And you must admit that Cedric is a really good Quidditch player." Ron reluctantly nodded at that.

But be for either of the 2 could say anything else Harry was joind by his alfia friends.

" morning Harry." Layla said as she sat down next to him. And then she asked " ... And why is there a face in your mirror that's not yours?" Harry laughed as he said. " that is my friend Ron and the reason his face is in my mirror is because it's a communication mirror." he laughed again before continuing, " So I'm able to keep in contact with my other friends."

Leila quickly recovered as she said "Hi." to the mirror. Ron chuckle to himself as he waved to the curly-haired girl sitting with his friend. "Anyway Harry back to quittage..."

The girls Sat there baffled as the two continue to speak the words and meanings going right over their heads, eventually Bloom asked, " pardon me, but what on earth are you guys talking about?" there was a moment of silence from Ron before, "Blimey mate, who are you with that they don't know about quittage?"

Harry chuckled as he said: " Ron not everybody are quittage obsessed like you are and from what I no they don't have anything like quittage at Alfia." turning to the girls he explained, " quittage is a game that the witches and wizards play on earth..." Harry with Ron's input spent the rest of breakfast explaining quittage to the girls, by the time breakfast was over most of the girls seems rather interested . Harry got the feeling that he was going to have to somehow orchestrate a game for them to see.

Later after class Harry went to sit down under one of the trees outside while he read a little bit of the journal he had found when they had went on the mission with the red fountain boys.

_Harvest Festival 1292._

_Mother has asked me to plan the harvest festable. I am so nervous this is one of the biggest events in our kingdom calendar, this is one of the rare times that we mingle with the lower class. But this always has been one of my favorite holidays. What am I going to do I don't want to miss it up?_

As Harry finished one of the entries he flipped to another page.

_News 1292._

_Mother has just told me that we will be hosting some visitors. She says that I will get to meet my betrothed at this year's harvest festival._

Harry closed the book as he looked up into the Setting Sun.


	17. Gringotts and rings

  
During the past 2 months Valter had been on earth he had meticulously gone through the library at his ancestral home. Finally Valter decided to see what the goblins at Gringotts had to say and maybe see about claiming the lordship. "Hmm... Would you care to repeat that?" the goblin asked.

So now Valter just stood there in front of the Goblin teller and rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked.

"I have reason to believe that I am able to inherit lordship for the house of valine." there was another moment of silence before, "That's what I thought you said." The Goblin hopped Down from behind his desk, "Please follow me." With a glance behind him valter motion for his three... Associates? Henchman?... Ladies? To follow.

* * *

 

Bloodclaw was just finishing up some paperwork when there was a knock at his office door, with a, "Inter" he glanced up to see a group of four being led into his office, glancing over at the younger goblin he raised an eyebrow.

"My apologies for disturbing you Lord bloodclaw, but we have a gentleman who wishes to have a lineage test." the goblin responded. Bloodclaw nodded in motion for the other to leave, then motion the newcomers to take a seat.

After a few moments of silence while bloodclaw examine the people in front of him, catching on to the fact that their magic felt different than the witches and wizards he was used to. Giving a smile that most witches and wizards would find most creepy he began to speak, "Ah." bloodclaw started, "Rmu? Its been a long while since I've talk to one of your kind." Bloodcloth said.

The three witches glanced at one another with puzzled looks before the one with curly hair asked, "what?" Bloodclaw gave a rough chuckle before stating, "Rmu, r.m.u." he pulled some papers from his desk as he explained, "It stands for Ritual Magic User." the Goblin went on to explain about the two differences of magic and why there were two different sides to begin with, while he was doing this he was setting up a few doodads for the inheritance test.

Once the test was completed the lineage appear on the parchment. Bloodclaw whistled at what it showed.

_**Blood lineage for Valter Valine.** _

_**Heir to house Valine.** _

_**Magic type,** _

_**Ritual magic user.** _

_**Gender, male.** _

_**Age, 25.** _

The list continued but the goblin was happy with what he saw, pressing a button on his desk he leaned back into his chair and waited, not a moment later a nother goblin came into the office looking at lord bloodclaw, the other goblin stood there waiting to be addressed.

Looking at the other, Bloodclaw asked in his native tongue, gobbledygook, "Please go down to the valley in vaults and grab the lordship ring and the consort ring please."

after the other Goblin noddig the group was left alone again. After watching the Goblin leave Valter turn back around to face Bloodclaw. "I wonder if you might be able to help me with a nother matter?" The Goblin raise one eyebrow as he stared at the soon to be Lord.

Valter not in the least concern with the look he was receiving from the Goblin Lord just continued, "I am searching for a most meticular bloodline, and were wondering if maybe you could help." Bloodclaw snorted before saying "It depends." But before anymore could be said the Goblin who was sent to retrieve the rings scurried back into the room, accepting the box Lord bloodclaw then placed it on the desk opening it and turning it so the group could see inside.

The box was a deep brown, with a dark blue fabric lining the inside, resting nestled in the fabric were too rings.  
The Goblin nodded for Valter to inspect the rings, to reach out and pick up the ring in the left side of the box.

Doing as instructed Valter couldn't help but gape slightly at the ring held in his hand, the ring was marvelous, stunning. A silver band with the most interesting orange stone he had ever seen, it seem to catch every single ray of light in the room and reflect it in such a way to make a rainbow reflect off of it. He wasn't normally in one to obsess over jewelry but the ring had a quality to it that made it... Perfect!

Placing the ring on his finger Valter jerked as a burst of power enveloped his body, looking up at the goblin he asked, "Where did all that our come from?"

Bloodclaw just chuckled as he said: "All that was the magic of the ring connecting and re-establishing the bonds with the family magic." he placed his hands folded on his desk as he continued. "As you are most likely aware, the Valter family has been... Absent for the last hundred years or so."

Valter cockt a eyebrow, "But wait. if that was the case. Then why wasn't the lordship given to the Valines closest descendants?" Valter asked puzzled.

Bloodclaw smiled as he informwd them, "A house and its lordship has to be unclaimed for a hundred and fifty years before it is given to the closest blood family."

"Hmm." he contemplated that as he looked down at the other ring, picking it up he examined it. It was smaller than the one on his own finger although it was made by the same type of metal and have the same kind of rock, placing it back in the box he looked back up at the goblin and started to explain what he was trying to do and who he was trying to find.

After another hour voltar and the tricks made their way out of the bank but with voltar promising to come back another time to check out his family vaults.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was currently in the Alfiya kitchen. On kitchen duty. He went over his list for what he was making.

_Apple dumpling recipe_

_2 Granny smith apples,_

_1 lemon,_

_1/2 cup sugar,_

_1/2 Cup (1 stick) butter,_

_1/4 teaspoon vanilla extract,_

_8 Canned buttermilk biscuits,_

_4 teaspoons ground cinnamon,_

He sat down the recipe and went and gather his ingredients as he was doing this the schools chef enter the kitchen.

The chef just watcht the young man as he placed his items on the counter input on one of the white aprons. As he watcht he couldn't help but think what a shame it was that most of the girls in the school could not cook to save their lives he thought.

He watched as the young man preheated the oven and then peeled and cord the two apples and then slice the apples vertically into 8 slices each. The young man squeeze the lemon into a bowl of water.

"what's the lemon water for?" the chef asked. The boy put the apple slices in the water. "Its to keep the apple slices from going brown, Sir."

The chef nodded.

He watched as the young man pulled out a medium saucepan, mixing 1 cup water, 3/4 cup of the sugar, and the butter and vanilla. The boy brought the mixture to a boil over medium heat.

Then the young man separated each biscuit into 2 layers. Then he wrapped a biscuit layer around one of the apple slices, stretching the biscuits some to overlap, and sealed on the bottom. Then the boy placed the wrapped slices, sealed-side down, in a 9- by 12- by 2-inch inch casserole dish. And then carefully poured the hot sugar mixture over the apple slices. Then he mixed the rest of the remaining 1/4 cup sugar with the cinnamon and sprinkled it over the tops of the wrapped apples. And putting on his oven mitts he put it into the oven.

"So how long is that supposed to bake for?" the chef asked the raven haired youth in front of him.

The boy smiled and said " 35 minutes sir." mischef nodded he knew all of this of course but he wanted to see how much the boy new on his own, and by golly he was impressed.

The chef rolled up his sleeves to help the young man make the rest of that night's dessert. After all that pan only serves 8 and they had an entire school to feed.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle.

"I'm bored." Stella whined.

Musa who was playing a game of cards with Tecna glance over to the princess of Salaria and said, "Well why don't you do some of that homework on your desk?"

Stella blanced and fell off her bed. Bloom laughed from where she was sitting on the floor playing with her pet bunny. " but homework is so booooring!"

"Oh stella stop complaining. And just find something to do, it won't be that much longer until dinner. " Layla said walking out from her bedroom. "Hey have any of you seen Harry?" she asked. They all shook their heads.

**Back in the kitchen**

"Where did you learn to cook like that young man?" the chef asked as they were cleaning up the kitchen.

Harry took a little time to think by cleaning off the counter.

"From a neighbor and watching the Cooking Channel on TV." he said. It wasn't a lie sometimes when he went over to Mrs Figs she showed him how to make cookies and things. And sometimes they would watch the Cooking Channel when there wasn't any good movies on.

"Well young man I would love if you were to come and help me again. what do you say?" he asked finishing washing the last bowl.

"Do you really mean it sir?" Harry said hope shining in his eyes. The chef laughed and said; "Yes! Now what is the name of my new sous chef?"

Harry smiled and said; " Harry Potter sir. And thank you for the amazing offer."

 

When dinner finally rolled around Harry had made his way to the dining hall and slipped onto the bench next to Bloom.

"Hey Harry." she said; " where have you been today?"

"Hi Bloom." he paused in pudding some food on to his plate. " I was on kitchen duty today." Bloom grimaced. Harry laugh, " not your favorite thing to do?" she nodded.

He stuck a piece of chicken into his mouth and shoes before speaking; " I absolutely love cooking." he took a bite of corn and swallowed. " and I got some really cool news to share with you all."

"And what is that Harry?" Tekna asked. Harry took a drink and then said, "The chef really liked my cooking today." he took another bite of chicken, " He wants me to help him in his kitchen, be a sous chef for him."

"That's great Harry." Bloom said. " so Harry.." Layla started before taking a drink, " what did you make for dinner tonight?" she asked glancing around the table.

Harry bit his lip before saying; " I made the desert... Its... It's an apple dumpling." he pointed to a couple still covered dishes on the table.

The rest of dinner there was non-stop chatter as everybody enjoy the delicious desserts.

* * *

_**Dream** _

_**He was rocking, back and forth, back and forth, he picked up a cup of tea and took a sip, he glanced around the room but he didn't recognize it, a few feet next to him was a cradle. He got up and took a peek, in the cradle was a small sleeping infant wearing a yellow sleep suit.** _

_**The baby began to sniffle, he picked the baby up and cradled it into his arms. Walking back over to his chair, he sat back down and rocked with the baby.** _

_**"Shhhh." he stroked the baby's cheek and begin to hum. After a few minutes the small bundle drifted back off to sleep and he carefully got up and replaced the small one in its cradle.** _

_**Standing up from his bend he was encompassed and a pair of warm arms, a pair of lips found their way to his neck, he shivered as the other murmured.** _

_**"love even your humming is beautiful." he shivered again.** _

_**"I thought you weren't going to be home until early tomorrow?" he questioned. The male laughed.** _

_**"The mission was actually really easy, surprisingly."** _

_**Harry turn around to place a kiss on the other, As he turned he got a quick glance of dark eyes..** _

_**End dream** _

Harry's eyes fluttered open, he set up and yawned.

Knock, knock, knock.

"I'm up." He called.

Flora popped her head in the room and said; "Morning Harry." he smiled.

"Hey I just wanted to say bye before I went home for the day." he asked why she was going home as he followed her out to the common room.

"Because today is a holiday..." she stopt, "Did no one tell you what today is Harry?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Today is the day of the rose, it's a special day in magic." Flora said as she closed her suitcase. "What's the day of the rose?" Harry asked as they walked towards Tecna.

"It's a special day what everybody celebrates their mother. Don't you have a day like this on earth?" Tecna asked.

"Yes." Harry said, "It's called mothers day. (1) In fact, England was the first country in the world to dedicate a day for mothers as early as 1600s. They called this day for mothers as 'Mothering Sunday."

"Interesting." Tecna said. "Are you going home?" Bloom inquired.

Harry shook his head and said; "I don't think so."

"Well then you'll keep us company." Stella said as her and Musa stepped out of their rooms.

* * *

 

Helia, sky and Riven were in town relaxing. Helia was nervously messing with his phone.

"Just call and ask him already." Riven said at his friend.

Sky scowled at Riven, "Give him a break man, don't you remember how nervous you were when you were trying to build up the courage to ask out Musa for the first time?"

"yeah, but... Nevermind." he took a sip of his drink and said to Helia

"Call and ask him if he would like to go to the ball with you as friends."

"Great idea Riven." he turned to Helia. "Yeah maybe you could consider this something like a practice date."

"just do it man." Riven said " worst thing that can happen is that he could say no..." sky through a look towards him, "... I mean that... You know that he could have other plans or something." Helia nodded and use the special number to connect to Harry's which mirror.

* * *

 

Back at the school, only Harry, Musa and Stella were staying at school that day, even most of the teachers were heading off. As the Trio finished breakfast, Harry received a incoming message on his which is mirror from Helia.

"um... hi Harry, G-good M-morning ." Harry smiled back, " good morning Helia. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Um... I.. I just was wondering if anybody had inform you about the R-rose ball tonight in town?"

"I'm aware."

"OH that's good..." he nearly shouted, "Hum.. I.. I was J-just wondering, if maybe...Youwouldliketogotonightasfriends with... me?" he nervously got out.

It took Harry a few moments to decode what Helia said, "Hang on a moment Helia." he said not giving Helia time to speak, flipping the mirror face down he turned to Stella and Musa, " Oh Merlin."

"what is it Harry? Is something wrong?" Musa asked.

But before she was even done asking her questions Harry was shaking his head. He glanced over towards Stella, " Stella..." he said.

Stella got up and moved to the other side of the table. " what is it Harry?"

"Its.. It's Helia.. He asked me to company him as friends to tonights Rose ball."

Stella squealed and gave her friend a hug. "Well? Did you say yes? "

He blushed, "Hmm.. Actually he's still on the mirror."

"Oh boy you better pick that mirror up and tell him yes." Harry nodded and picked his mirror backup. Blushing slightly he gave Helia a smile, "That sounds nice. I would like to go to the Rose ball as friends."

 


	19. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helia and Harry go on a date.

Helia was kicking his self mentally as he blew warm air into his hands. It was a bit chilly tonight, and Helia was cursing his nerves that made him arrive 45 minutes early to meet Harry. It was freaking cold.

During his mental scolding he didn't see the small Raven approach. "Are you alright Helia? You look rather cold." Harry asked. turning he gave Harry a smile, one Harry returned.

He smiled,"Yeah, just a bit."

"Yeah it is a bit chilly tonight." Harry said.

They laughd.

"Excuse me! Young men!" they turn to see that one of the street vendors was calling them over to her.

"Is there something we can help you with ma'am?" Harry asked. The lady shook her head. "No not at all. It's rather cold tonight." she said, "I wanted to give you both one of these." she handed them both a steamy cup of hot chocolate.

"That is very kind of you madam. Thank you." Harry said before taking a sip of the hot drink.

Helia started to pull out his wallet. But the lady noticed and shook her head. "No, no." Helia stopped. "They are on the house." he gave her a questioning look. She smiled and said, "My mother always use to say that a date should not start off chilly." she winked.

They both blushed but thanked her for the drinks before making their way down the street.

Along their way they stopped at a few street performances while they finish their drinks.

They eventually started making their way to the restaurant where they had reservations. Just after they cross the street Harry stop suddenly.

"Harry?" Helia question. "Do you hear that?" Harry asked. Helia shook his head no.

"It sounds like sniffling, like... like someone is crying."

"I don't hear anything Harry." Helia said, "Are you sure?" he asked. Harry just nodded and started walking with Helia following.

They came across a little girl who couldn't have been more than 5 years old. Harry kneeled slightly away from the girl.

"Hey there little one." He said voice soft. The little girl shyly looked up. He gave her a smile.

"Hey there. Where are your parents?" he asked. The little girl started to cry again, "I..." she hiccupt, "I can't find my mommy." she started to cry harder. Harry glanced up to Helia, cautiously Harry started inching towards the little girl slightly.

"Me and my friend will help you find your mommy. Would you like that?" he asked.

The little girl stopped crying, in a almost non-existent voice she said, "You help me?" Harry nodded.

By this point he was kneeling right in front of the little girl. Holding his arms out he asked, "May I pick you up?" she nodded.

Harry gently picked her up and walk back over to Helia.

Getting the little girl's attention he said, "My name is Harry." he said pointing to himself. "And that gentleman over there." he said. pointing over to Helia. "Is my friend Helia."

Helia waved. "What's your name?" he asked the little girl in his arms. "Rosie." Rosie said.

"Rosie?" Rosie looked up over towards the taller man. "Where was the last place you remember seeing your mommy?" he asked.

Rosie placed her finger against her lip as she thought. "We were watching a lady dance with lots of pieces of ribbon." she said.

That was a relief, the ribbon dancer wasn't too far away from them right now, hopefully Rosie's mother would be there.

Sadly there was no trace of anyone looking for a little girl. They spent the next hour and a half walking up and down the street trying to find the little girl's mom. They finally sat down on a bench legs exhausted.

"Maybe we should find some authorities?" Helia said. Harry nodded, but just before he spoke they heard a growling,

"I'm hungry." Rosie said from where she was sat in Harry's lap.

"Yeah, ok, but first we should find something to eat. Not just for her but for us as well." he laughed, "After all we did miss our dinner reservations."

Harry got up from the bench shifting Rosie in his arms so he would have a better hold. Glancing over towards Helia he smiled and the two started walking. But as they walk they realized that most of the restaurants were closed. So they kept walking.

They eventually came across a restaurant that was still open or at least they still have their lights on. The Bell over the door jingleb as they entered. A woman who had been pacing quickly ran around the counter and called out, "Rosalyn."

Rosie's squirmed and Harry put her down. He and Helia watched as she ran to the lady, and as the lady scooped her up and squeeze her tightly.

They turn to address the man who was approaching them. " Thank you, thank you." Rosie's father said, "For bringing our little Rosie home."

Harry smiled and said, " I'm Harry and this is Helia. Helia is a student at Red fountain and I am a student at Alfia." he said. "And I'm glad I could help reunite you with your daughter."

At this point Rosie' and her mother approach. Rosie jumped out of her mother's arms and ran back over to Harry. Raising her arms Harry acquiescs by lifting the 5 year old back up.

"Is there anything we can do to reward you for your help?" Rosie's mother asked.

"Oh no we're perfectly.." Helia started at the same moment Harry's stomach growled.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand that wasn't supporting Rosie and said. "Sorry. we missed our dinner reservations."

Rosie's father smiled, "Ah, so you were my 8:30 reservation then never showed up."

Helia quickly glanced up at the wall where the restaurants name was placed on a plac and he started to laugh.

"What's funny Helia?" Harry asked.

Helias laughter subsided as he glanced towards Harry. "The Rose vine, that's the name of the restaurant I made our reservations for. if we would have just continued on to the restaurant after finding Rosie we would have found her parents a lot sooner and still made our reservation." he explained. Harry laughd along with him.

After Rosie's mom who insisted they call her Lauren, heard that they hadn't eaten anything she insisted on making them a meal to say thank you for bringing home her daughter.

By the time the night had came to a close and Helia was walking Harry to the gates of Alfiya they were both utterly exhausted. Rosie had sat on Harry's lap why her mother made them their meal. Where her mother found her sleeping when she came out with the dishes.

"Thank you for the night Helia." Harry said. "Although it probably didn't workout the way you intended."

Helia just smiled and said, "I had a really nice time with you tonight."

Before Harry realized it Helia lean forward and kissed the Raven on the cheek. Harry blush and spammers something before turning around and entering the gates of Alfia.

If he would of turn back around he would have saw the soft smile on Helias face. Helia turned back around and started making his way back to his Hoverbike.


	20. Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I had written it and fixed them but I stupidly deleted it and don't feel like going through it again and fixing the changes so maybe at another time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Harry Potter.

The group stood gazing around the legendary simulation room . Harry turn to professor palladium and asked;

"What exactly is the room? like I can tell its a room, what for exactly?"

The Professor smiled and explained. "Well, it's a product of some of the most powerful magic and the most sophisticated intergrated technology."

Harry whistled and chuckled as the professor started running around the room like a four year old on a sugar high why explaining.

"The light produced by the amber panels allows are powerful computer to create lots of virtual realities and environments." the older girls who were helping with the class side and one muttered, "He gives the same speech every year." sighed and said.

The professor shopt them a look. The professor cleared his throat and went back to addressing.

"In anticipation for your upcoming midterm, I set up a simulation for you to do." the professor started walking, the group followed him to a control room. "This is the control room." he had the group gather around.

"From here we oversee everything that goes on in the simulation."

"You'll be able to choose between two." A couple of the older girls who were helping brought up some images. "The first option, is to use magic to counteract the unfortunate results of evil spells cast by a group of wicked witches."

Harry snorted.

"Option 2, use magic to revised a failing planet."

Harry couldn't wait to write to Hermione about this. He knew that this would be something she would be interested in.

"Now we will meet back here tomorrow for your midterm." the professor said.

* * *

 

 

Later that night found Harry propped against his pillows the old book in his lap and his to wake munication mirror sitting on his side table.

**1292**

**wine, food, music, table settings, wardrobes... And so much more.**

**I never realized how much stuff goes into planning a major event. My mother makes it look easy. How does mother expect me to finish all this necessary planning before the end of the month? I have no idea.**

Harry flipped the page.

**He is to arrive in a minute. Oh mother magic. I'm a nervous wreck. I've changed my outfit for times only to end up changing back to my original outfit.**

**What if I make a fool out of myself? Oh mother magic I'm not ready for this. I'm only 16 for Magic's sake.**

**Harry stopt there. 'I can only imagine what he must of been feeling.' he thought, 'Oh Marlon! What if I would have been in his shoes?'**

**Not knowing that indeed there was a marriage contract between him and another.**

* * *

The next morning Harry was anxiously waiting for his turn in the simulation room. A girl named Isabella had gone in before him and he was waiting for her to finish.

He had thought about it long in the night. He was going to choose the first option knowing that he totally sucked with plants, so trying to bring back a basically dead planet was out of his comfort zone and talents. Before he knew it was his turn.

"Harry, which one of the test did you choose?"

Harry took a few deep breaths before he answer the professor. "I would like to do the first one sir."

The professor nodded. "As you enter the room, the environment will appear with the situation to resolve." The professor said smiling.

"The test will last 30 minutes." Harry nodded. "I will be in the room controlling everything." professor palladium said.

Harry nodded and entered.

He walked to the middle of the platform and took a calming breath.

the professor's voice sounded over the speaker, "Ok Harry I'm starting up the program."

And the test began.

When the simulations started Harry was standing in a city, he could see that the streets were hustling and bustling with people.

And then Harry heard it. "Aww, is the little baby going to cry?" he quickly followed the voice.

He could hear the witches taunting whoever it was, when he finally found them his eyebrows needed in aggravation. Before him stood two witches and a boy, his eyes quickly scanned over the people.

The which nearest to him had short white hair. A dark purple skirt, paired with a gray tank top style shirt and a pair of stilettos , and a pair of topaz eyes.

The second which was a little bit taller than the first with her blue died hair in a high side ponytail, a black shirt with A red and black checkered skirt. Her eyes were Brown.

"What's going on here?" he said to the two holographic witches. The white haired one laughed and said, "Oh just having a bit of fun. Care to join?"

Harry glanced over the situation more, he could see that the boy had blonde hair, and was holding a pink and purple teddy bear and was crouching over it protectively.

He turned back to the white haired witch and said; "It depends." he put on a charming smile. "What are you doing to have this fun?"

This time it was ponytail girl who answered, "Oh!" she said pointing to the teddy bear. "We turn this little boys sister into that teddy bear."

Harry frowned, "Now why would you do something like that?" he questioned.

The two girls blank. "Because we were bored." stiletto girl said with ponytail girl adding, "And she was being all clingy like a teddy bear, so I decided to turn her into one."

As the two witches talkd he was forming a plan. "So you want to join in or what?" stiletto girl asked.

He hummed as he pretended to mull over their offer. Just like with the child he and Helia had came acrossed he felt an overwhelming urge to protect the two children, virtual or not.

"You know what, no thanks. Making children cry or anybody cry for that matter is not my thing." Harry transformed.

"you did wonderful." The professor praised. Harry tiredly smiled back at the professor as he made his way out of the simulation room and over to his friends.

"That was fantastic." his friends congratulated him as he join them in the classroom.

"I say we should celebrate Harry's first simulation test with hot cocoa and cake." Stella said.

 

 


	21. Christmas break part one,

 

snow

That is what covers the ground outside Harry's dorm window. This is also one of the signs that the holidays are here.  
Harry sit's on his bed legs crossed indian style, while rereading his invitation.

_**Dear mister Potter,** _

_**You are invited to the new years ball hosted by princess Bloom of sparks.** _

_**The princess request your presents at her side and others for the evening of fun, food, dancing and merriment.** _

_**The ball will be on new years eve starting at 9 until shortly after midnight. But please fill welcome to come before that if you so wish.** _

_**The Princess request you dresse semi-formal.** _

_**Please RSVP by December 25th.** _

_**Sincerely Queen of sparks.** _

what surprise Harry about the invite, Was not that he had received an invite from one of his friends but that said friend was a princess.

Yes he knew that Stella was a princess, indeed most of the blondes moaning was over the stress of having to go back in forth between her mothers and fathers to kingdoms.

But Bloom was a total shock. As far as he knew the redhead was from Earth. He was told after receiving the invite was that she had beenhidden on earth as a baby to protect her and their kingdoms magic that laid dormant inside of her for years. She had just found out in the last year and a half that she was indeed the youngest princess of sparks.

Harry slip the invite into his bag before ziping it up, Picking up his bag Harry then grabbed Hedwigs cage before making his way towards the head mistress office to meet up with professor Dumbledore. Who was going to take him back to hogwarts where he was going to ride back with his friends on the train.

He glanced once more around his room making sure he didn't leave anything before shutting and locking the dorm room and heading out into the hall.

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore started. "It's wonderful to see you, are you ready to go? so you can start your winter hauls."

Harry nodded and wished Faragonda a wonderful holiday.

"Happy holiday Headmistress Faragonda."

Before him and Dumbledore was transported away.

* * *

 

Soon as Harry regained his feet he quickly gave a goodbye to the headmaster and ran off to see his friends. To his surprise the five where lingering at the bottom of the stone gargoyle that hid the stairs that led up to the headmasters office.

He smiled as the three girls tackled him with a bear hug, he would have fallen if his back hadn't collided with the wall.

Once he was released he gave Hermione, Luna and Ginny all beaming smiles. He glanced behind the three girls to see Ron and Neville With smiles on their faces.

The group made their way out of the school and down to the carriages that were pulled by Thestrals, Thestrals were skeletal wingd horses that were only visible to a person who had seen death. Harry had first discover the creatures in the beginning of his third year the same year he met the then second year Luna Lovegood. For years he and Luna we're the only ones of their friends who could see the creatures because they were the only two who had witnessed death in front of their eyes.

Harry of course had witnessed when his mother was killed by Voldemort when he was a mere infant. And Luna had witnessed her mother's death.

Back then that is what drew the two together and made their friendship a little bit stronger.

But now because of the war the rest of their group could see the wingd horses of death.

As the carriage moved along Harry just bast in the enjoyment of being with his dearest friends. When they got to the train platform they quickly found a compartment in settle down for the long journey back to London.


	22. Christmas break part 2, a meeting at the bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About half an hour later Harry found his self sitting in a chair across from his Voltz manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses.....

Once the train docked at the station and the group had retrieved their bags they met mr And mrs Weasley on the platform where mrs Weasley enveloped each of the teens in a fierce hug.

When she enveloped Harry she couldn't help herself and squeeze  
tighter around his waist. When the matriarch release the raven he was enveloped and another hug by mr. Weasley.

Once Neville who was going home with his grandmother and Luna who was leaving with her father had promised to meet back up with the rest of their friends at a later date foray muggle Excursion in London, the group of redheads with one Raven and brunette in their midst step through the flu to the Weasley home.

* * *

 

After the war mr. And mrs. Weasley had took in the money they were given four retribution for damages done in the war and rebuilt the burrow.

It was a 3 story house, still look like it could fall over at any moment. But that's what gave it its charm. It was a 10 bedroom house two and a half bathrooms. Mr Weasley wanted to make sure there was a room for all of his children including Harry and Hermione who were like his adopted children without the adoption.

Harry was the third person after Ginny to step out of the flu. Ginny catching him as he stumbled out. He gave her a smile. He was never quite good at using the flu and still rather isn't.

Stepping away from the fireplace he made his way to the large kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly, His mouth cracked open and a huge yawn as he reached the table where he grabbed two sandwiches from the plate that was sat in the middle of the table also grabbing an apple he made his way up to his room.

His bedroom was on the second floor across the hall from Ron's. He open the knob of his bedroom and stepped in placing his bag on his bed and trunk at the foot of the bed. He left his bedroom and walked down the hall to the second-floor restroom. Once he was done he returned to his room and changed into a pair of comfy sweats and a grey t-shirt and slipped into bed.

Soft light came flooding into the bedroom, landing on a pale face. Sleepy eyes caked in goo cracked open and quickly closed at the light, rolling over Harry snuggle into his comfy warm burgundy comforter. He laid there for a few minutes slowly waking up before sitting up and stretching. Rubbing emerald eyes Harry threw off his blankets and pulled a leg out of the bed.

Once his feet hit the floor he kind of sat there In a daze. Slowly getting up he made his way to the restroom where he did his morning ablutions before following his nose to where he could smell breakfast.

Once he made it downstairs he was greeted by his friends sitting at the kitchen table each with a plate of food.

"Morning everyone." He said moving over to the counter to pick out his tea, before pouring a cup and making his way to the table.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said as he sat down. He took a sip of his tea making a satisfied noise once he had swallowed.

"What's for breakfast today?"

"Well yeah mate, mums made eggs, sausage, toast and hash browns." Ron said before taking a bite.

Harry managed 2 sausage links and half a piece of toast before he started to speak.

"So what stuff have I missed this year?"

"Well you know that we lost to Hufflepuff." Ron said. Harry's lips twitch but not breaking out into a smile in front of the other boy. Although Harry could hear Ginny who was sitting next to Hermione as she laugh at the face her brother was making and of course Ron was oblivious.

After Ginny quit laughing and promptly trying to ignore her brother she grabbed a piece of toast and started buttering it. "The DADA teacher is pretty good this year. But still not as good as the one we had in my third year." She said throwing a smile in Harry's Direction.

Harry just blushed and muttered a "Thanks Gin."

"Draco announced his engagement to the youngest green daughter, Astoria." Hermione said as she finished off her eggs.

"Hmmm, good for him."

After the war and all of the Death Eaters that hadn't died during the last battle had been gathered and tried in a court of law with Veritaserum and Harry's Testament. It had been decided that at least 5 out of the 15 newest batch of Death Eaters from Harry's year had been cajoled and forced by their family to take part and take the dark mark.

They were still punished of course but not as harshly as the others. And once all of the trials had happened and Draco had been released the blonde had promptly terminated the marriage contract between him and Parkinson.

As it had turned out Draco since about his 5th year had had a crush on the youngest Greengrass daughter Astoria who was in the same year as Ginny.

The two had started dating shortly after everything and moved to America to get away from the publicity and the paparazzi.

"So Harry..." one said, and then the other

"What are your..."

"...Plans..."

"...For..."

"...The..."

"Day." The two finished.

Harry laughed at the twins antics and said; "I have to go to Gringotts today, I have to talk to the Goblins about Godric's Hollow and the orphanage."

The group nodded and finished up so Harry could make his appointment.

* * *

 

About half an hour later Harry found his self sitting in a chair across from his Voltz manager. "So what can be done for you today Mr Potter?" Gobmob inquired.

Gobmob had been a new addition to the Britain branch after the war. He was a well honored Goblin Warrior that took pride in the mini trophies adorning his office walls. Funny enough though his most cherished possession was that of a small blue plastic toy teacup that when asked about the goblin said it stopped a heard of something called elephmkeycatfish, whatever the heck those were, and because of that defeat is how he got promoted to come to Britain.

Sometimes Harry wondered what planet goblins were from because they obviously weren't from planet Earth.

"I was wanting to discuss how the redevelopment of the cottage in Godric's Hollow is progressing. And if we have picked an area for the magical Orphanage yet." Harry responded.

The Goblin pulled some papers out of his desk and briefly glanced Adam before passing them to Harry.

"As you can see Mr Potter, the redevelopment of your family home is coming along smoothly and after that oh so generous donation you gave to Gringotts bank after the war was able to help us to help you with this endeavor."

Harry snorted that generous 'donation' was not so much a donation but as in recompense for the Trio's needs to break into the prison during their horcrux hunt during the war.

Harry's relationship with the Goblin nation after the war at first was rocky with Harry and his friends breaking into the bank and stealing from a high security vault, and that's without even mentioning the taking of the Dragon. But after Harry had set down with the Goblin leaders and they had done their own test like the Veritaserum test much like Wizards use the nation realized what their bank had been hiding and unknowingly guarding.

The Goblin paws to shuffle through some more papers, "Now about the property for the orphanage," Gobmob licked the tip of his fingers before turning the page of the folder he was looking at, "There are two places that we had in mind," Harry knotted as he glanced over the papers he was given.

"As you recall Mr Potter that Severus Tobias Snape left you his childhood home in regards that you either (A, tear it down and build something new. Or (B, refurbish it and use it as one of your places of residence." the Goblin glanced over at Harry only to see the young man nod.

"How big is the property that it sits on? And what about the houses surrounding it?"

Gobmob rifle through his stack of papers in hump and what Harry understood as the goblin was unsatisfied with something.

Gobmob place the stack of papers he was holding down on the table and picked up a bell ringing it twice and then placing it down. A moment later another Goblin came walking into the room and his vault manager started speaking in gobbledygook. Once the other Goblin left Gobmob knitted his fingers together on top of the oak desk.

"What is the matter Master Goblin? Is there something not right with the paperwork?"

"I am unable to locate the papers that say how large the property is exactly, but I can tell you that the two houses on either side one is for sale and the other is currently abandoned." The goblin was silent for a moment before asking. "What are you thinking about mr. Potter?"

"Well I'm thinking about seeing if I could buy either of the two properties on either side of the old Snape home and knocking down the buildings and building the Children's Home there." The goblin nodded and at that moment the other Goblin returned. And handed the manager a piece of paper who glanced over it and passed it along to Harry.

"Hmmm?" Harry's eyes scanned over the words of the parchment before knotting and sitting it on top of the stack of papers already in his hands.

"Well everything seems to be in order. I thank you for your hard work Gobmob." Harry stood up, "Now could we maybe take a stop to my volts?" Gobmob knotted and stood up making his way out of his office with his client close on his hill.


End file.
